


A New Beginning

by superchelchel



Series: Changing Relationships [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Sesshomaru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Incest, Kagome Bashing, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Inuyasha, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchelchel/pseuds/superchelchel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my story Borderline. Title says it all.<br/>Inuyasha and Sesshomaru start a new life together in more ways than one, they have to deal with being a newly mated pair as well as old friends.<br/>Warnings: BXB Boy X Boy, Mpreg, Alpha/Omega. If you don't like that then don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story Borderline which should be read first. Usual warnings apply Boy X Boy, Mpreg, Alpha/Omega so no like no read.

It had been two weeks since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had mated. The pair had spent the first week doing nothing but eating, sleeping and mating, occasionally they would do none of that in favour of a nice warm bath to wash away all of the grime and dirt away before Inuyasha's heat would flare up again. After it had all finished they had spent the second week solidifying their bond by spending every available moment together.

After those two weeks it was clear to anyone that they were a perfect match for one another and nothing would break the pair.

On the first morning of the third week as a couple Sesshomaru was the first to wake after a long night of passionate lovemaking, he curled himself protectively around his mate who stirred lightly but didn't wake. There was nothing nowadays that he enjoyed more than a lazy morning in bed cuddled up to his mate, his scent always there to relax him of any tension he had, only this morning as his scented his mate there was a subtle difference to his scent, something that only a mate would be able to pick up.

To Sesshomaru Inuyasha smelled a little sweeter like fresh fruit and nature mixed together, it only took a few more sniffs before he immediately knew why his mates scent had altered, his beloved was with pup or pups even, he couldn't believe it as normally it would take more try's than one heat for an omega to get pregnant but against the odds they'd done it. He was beyond happy that was until his thoughts wandered to what Inuyasha would think of it all, would he be as happy as he was or disappointed and not want their pup, either way he would support his mate in any decision he chose.

After much more thought on the matter he came to the decision that it was best if Inuyasha figured it out in his own time and see what happens from there as it wouldn't be right for him to find out first without Inu's knowledge.

After a couple more hours lazing around Inu finally began to stir, he rolled over in Sessh's arms to face his happy alpha.

"Good morning my mate"

"Good morning to you too my beautiful omega"

The compliment never failed to make him blush.

"Why are you so happy today, it's not like you to be this in the morning as your usually grumpy"

Sesshomaru chuckled as Inuyasha was right; he was not a morning person. "Does an alpha that is lucky enough to be mated to an amazing beauty such as you need a reason to be happy, even if it is the morning"

Inuyasha smiled at the comments and shook his head.

Sesshomaru leant down and gently kissed him "I thought not now up and dressed as I'm starving and I suspect you are too, especially after last nights activities"

Inu turned over to hide his blush and for once didn't argue, he got up and dressed, he turned to see Sessh's eyes roaming his body,

"See something you like" he smirked while resting his hands on his hips.

"Everytime I look at you" he smoothly replied back as he climbed out of the bed and made quick work of dressing himself. In all honesty he was daydreaming about how his mate would look in a few months when he would have developed a small bump, oh how gorgeous his mate would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have fun at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 for your pleasure. Usual warnings apply, if you don't like don't read. Extra warning as this is pretty much SMUT from the start.

Breakfast went by in the usual comfort silence with the odd comment here and there from either of them. Sesshomaru had finished before Inuyasha and was quietly observing his mate as he could sense something was on his mind.

“Is something bothering you young pup?”

Sesshomaru’s voice snapped him from his thoughts; he looked up and shook his head, 

“No nothing, I’m fine”

He got up and walked around the table so that he was standing beside him then slowly slid into Sesshomaru’s lap then proceeded to nip and nibble his way up Sesshomaru’s neck.

Sesshomaru’s hands went to Inuyasha’s slim hips, “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” He said coyly as he kissed his way down to his chest where he undid Sesshomaru’s clothing so that he could continue to his nipples, he took one in his mouth and began to kiss and lick the sensitive bud earning a few small moans from the elder, who tightened his grip on his hips and began to slowly roll his hips up into Inuyasha’s, showing him just how much he was enjoying it.

Inuyasha moaned around his nipple, he returned the gesture by grinding down. He completely removed Sesshomaru’s top as he continued his ministrations moving to the other bud whilst moving his hands down his chest only stopping when he reached Sessh’s trousers, he slowly palmed him through his cloths causing him to hiss in pleasure and buck into the touch.

“F-fuck Inu, more now”

Inuyasha smirked at the reaction, he slid off his lap and onto the cold hard floor, he undid Sessh’s trousers and with a bit of assistance from the Alpha pulled them down and off, he leant in to mouth at Sesshomaru’s hard cock through his underwear causing a wet patch to appear before pulling away to slide the underwear down to reveal his big cock, he wrapped his hand around it giving him a few strokes making sure he was at full hardness before leaning forwards to lick his way up to the tip then back down again.

Sesshomaru fisted his hands into Inuyasha’s long hair “S-stop teasing Inu”

Inuyasha looked up and nodded then took him fully into his mouth and began bobbing up and down, sucking and licking every inch his tongue could reach, every so often he would pull off only to lick and swirl his tongue around his tip, lapping up the pre-cum that had collected there.  
Sesshomaru’s moans spurred him on to continue teasing him until he felt a tug on his hair pulling him off with a wet pop. He looked up at Sesshomaru disappointed,

“Am I not good enough?” 

Sesshomaru cupped his cheeks and gave him a soft kiss “You are wonderful but I don’t wish to cum in your mouth, I’d much prefer in you. Now clothes off before I rip them off”

Inuyasha brightened at the praise; he stood up and immediately stripped tossing his clothes unceremoniously to the floor. He moved back to straddle Sesshomaru’s lap wrapping his arms around his neck as he leant in to kiss him passionately, Sesshomaru returned the kiss hungrily as he rocked his hips up to rub his cock against Inuyasha’s making them both moan at the delicious friction, ceasing the opportunity Sesshomaru slid his tongue inside Inuyasha’s mouth and began a battle for dominance which he soon won, eventually when air became a necessity they broke apart breathing heavily.

Sesshomaru slid his hand around his mate and down his back until he came to his arse which he gave a light squeeze before sliding his fingers between the perfect cheeks and started to gently rubbing his entrance making the younger buck into his touch then push down trying to get them inside of him. Sesshomaru decided against teasing him so pushed one finger into him causing Inu to hiss quietly, thankfully Inu didn’t need much preparation due to the copious amount of sex they’d been having, he soon added a second finger making fast work of stretching him as Inuyasha rocked down trying to feel more as a third and final finger was pushed inside him, Sesshomaru bended and twisted them until a loud moan from Inu told him he’d found what he was looking for, he rubbed the spot a bit more then withdrew them much to Inuyasha’s displeasure.

He positioned himself at Inu’s arse and began to lightly thrust against him causing his cock to slip between his cheeks smearing Inu with his pre-cum and his own cock with Inu’s slick.

“Sessh p-please, just get on with it” Inu whined.

Sesshomaru chuckled “If you want it that badly then take the initiative and do it yourself”

Inuyasha smirked back at him, he leant in to whisper as seductively as he could “As you wish, Alpha” he nibbled his ear lightly knowing that would only rile him up more and before he had a chance to respond he pulled away and took Sesshomaru’s cock in his hand, positioning himself above it then he swiftly sank down with ease due to the excessive slick the was now producing. He couldn’t help the loud moan slip past his lips at the feeling of being so full and stretched.

“Ah f-fuck I love b-being stretched and f-filled by you big cock like this, f-feels good”

He moved his hands to rest on Sessh’s chest as he took a moment to adjust as no matter how much sex they had he would never get used to this feeling. When he felt ready he lifted himself up slowly then dropped back down as slowly as he could drawing moans from them both as he teased his Alpha as much as possible with the pace.

“G-gods Inu, go f-faster and stop t-teasing or god help y-you” he growled out through gritted tease, Inu was going to be the death of him at this rate.

Inuyasha only grinned as he continued his torturous pace, occasionally he would drop down with a bit more force earning a grunt from Sesshomaru and a particularly loud moan from Inuyasha. 

Sesshomaru glared at him “I am w-warning you y-young pup”

That only made him grin more, he knew which buttons to push and that’s exactly what he was doing knowing what sort of response he would get or hoped he would get. 

“Or w-what you g-going to d-do old man”

That was the final straw, with a growl he grabbed Inuyasha around the waist and hoisted him up making the younger yelp not only in surprise but at the feeling of Sesshomaru’s cock going deeper inside of him; he wrapped his legs around him securely as he was moved. 

Sesshomaru held him firmly with one arm as he swept everything off the table and onto the floor not caring about the mess as why else did he have servants. He then laid Inuyasha down on the table and leant over him to nip at the sensitive spots on Inuyasha’s neck.

“I did warn you” He started to suck marks into his skin as he started to thrust into the Omega beneath him.

“F-fuck Sessh, h-harder”

“Who am I t-to tease, u-unlike some”

He wasted no time in picking up his speed and harshness of his thrusts until he was pushing into him hard causing him to moan in pleasure, Inuyasha being obscenely loud in vocalising his own pleasure.  
He could never get enough of the Omega’s moans it was addictive and made him do everything he could to hear more. 

After some time he shifted his hips slightly hoping to make Inu scream louder than before, he knew when he’d found it as like he hoped Inu immediately vocalised it with a particularly ear splitting scream in pleasure and a literary of curses as he clawed at Sesshomaru’s back trying to get him to go deeper.

“F-fuck please g-god there, h-harder t-there”

To Inuyasha’s pleasure Sesshomaru did just that as he began slamming into him with such force and speed that the table began to shake and groan under the extra strain, he also had to hold Inuyasha firmly to stop him sliding away who had also got a firm hold on his back and legs locked around his hips pushing him more to encourage him and assist him.

It wasn’t long before Sesshomaru could feel his knot start to swell and catch on Inuyasha’s rim each time he pulled back, he leant down to kiss Inuyasha with such passion that it was almost overwhelming for both of them, he pulled away panting for air as he felt his knot swell fully, so with one final harsh thrust he buried it inside Inuyasha as he bit down on the bond bite as he locked them together and pumped load after load of hot cum into Inuyasha.  
The combined feeling of the bite and knot was enough to make Inuyasha shout in ecstasy as he came untouched and spilled his own release coating them both in his own essence. 

Sesshomaru laid over him protectively as both got their breath back. After a few minuets he scooped Inuyasha up in his arms and carefully moved them so that they were sat down. The movement caused Inuyasha to hiss as the knot tugged at his rim, he couldn’t help the small whine as Sesshomaru came inside him again.

“Sorry love, I thought we would both be more comfortable in a different position”

Inuyasha nodded as he leant in to kiss him lovingly which Sesshomaru returned eagerly, once they parted Inuyasha buried his face in Sesshomaru’s neck inhaling his scent; he couldn’t help but wriggle slightly to get more comfortable but also because he knew what it would do to his mate. As predicted Sesshomaru groaned as he came for the third time emptying yet more cum into the Omega, he was defiantly going to be the death of him.

“S-stop moving pup, I don’t know how much more I can handle. We also do not want to cause a mess once we separate”

Inuyasha nodded as he smirked into his neck and gave one more wriggle and squeeze just to tease his Alpha a bit more.

Sesshomaru growled softly which made Inuyasha sit still much to Sesshomaru’s thankfulness.

“Now as much as I enjoyed out late morning activities may I ask as to what brought it all on?” 

Inuyasha shrugged “I just couldn’t help but have the urge to do it”

“As much as I believe that, by me being your mate means I can also tell when there is something more than that reason alone”

Inuyasha moved to look at him “Your right, I can’t fool you can I. There's something I’ve been wanting to ask you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, personally I don't think it's good enough.  
> Hopefully I'll post a new chapter mid-end next week as won't have time to write it this week.  
> Lastly sorry (Not sorry) for the cliffhanger, normally I wouldn't be mean but couldn't help myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha finally talks to Sesshomaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit later than planned but lack of sleep and being busy has delayed it a bit.  
> Usual warnings apply, this contains SMUT.

Inuyasha moved to look at him “Your right, I can’t fool you can I. there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you”

 

Sesshomaru looked at him with curiosity.

“Go on young pup, ask me what you want”

Inuyasha looked at him weighing up his options before realising he might as well ask now.

“Well I’ve been thinking and if it’s okay with you I’d like to go collect my friends, I have left them for a while and they need to know what’s going on”

Sesshomaru listened patiently, he thought about it for a moment before replying.

“No you may not go to collect your friends”

Inuyasha went to speak but Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence him.

“I will however send someone to gather them and bring them here, although that may take some time”

Inuyasha nodded opting not to argue back as he was willing to compromise.

“Okay that’s fine with me, thank you Sessh”

He leant up and kissed his cheek then snuggled into his chest closing his eyes as he suddenly felt rather tired.

Sesshomaru held him gently as he fell asleep. He sat enjoying the calmness until he felt his knot deflate, he carefully lifted Inuyasha causing his cock to slip free, he then picked up Inuyasha and carried him to their room not caring if anyone saw them. He put him in bed and pulled the covers up over him. He went and got fresh clothing for them both, he dressed himself then left the room quietly to go find Jaken to sort out finding Inuyasha’s friends. Once he sorted that he went and got to fruit as a snack for himself and Inuyasha knowing how hungry he would be even more so now that he was carrying, not that Inuyasha knew that yet but at least he had his Alpha to look out for him until he found out.

He returned to his room a short time later to find his mate still asleep. He put the fruit down then sat on the bed beside him, he couldn’t resist running a hand through Inuyasha’s hair moving it out of his face, the movement caused Inuyasha to stir slightly, he slowly opened his eyes to look up at Sesshomaru.

“How long have I been asleep for” he asked with a yawn.

“About an hour, it looks like you needed the rest. I brought some fruit if you are hungry”

Inuyasha nodded before leaning over to grab some, he made quick work of the fruit before looking up at Sesshomaru.

“Have you organised for my friends to be brought here?”

Sesshomaru nodded.

“That I have, I will be the first to tell you when they are located and arrive here. Now I would like for you to get dressed as we are going out to patrol”

Inuyasha whined and flopped back onto the bed.

“Do we have to? Can’t we just stay here in bed?”

Sesshomaru shook his head.

“No we can not as my territory needs to be patrolled as it has been left far too long unattended to”

Inuyasha sat up and shuffled closer to lean against him.

“Can’t it wait one more day? I’ll make it worth your while” he replied as seductively as possible.

Sesshomaru stood up nearly causing Inuyasha to fall over; he grabbed Inuyasha’s clothes then tossed them at him nearly hitting him in the face with them.

“No it can not wait, now up and dressed”

He felt bad being so forceful with him, now more so but he needed to get things done, also it wasn’t like Inuyasha couldn’t do this as he was at most two weeks along and it would be months before things got more difficult for him.

Inuyasha sighed and gave up arguing knowing it was a lost cause; he got dressed with a scowl then walked to the door.

“Are we going then?” he asked grumpily.

Sesshomaru sighed softly under his breath but followed after him. 

During the patrol he made sure not to let him out of his sight, in part it was his instinct as an Alpha protecting his Omega but also because he couldn’t risk anything bad happening to Inuyasha. 

They patrolled until the sun began to set then decided to call it a day and make their way back, unfortunately for the pair that was when the heavens opened and it began to pout down heavily.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha with a grin.

“How about we race back” 

“What do I get if I win?” he said with a small smirk.

“Hrm whatever you wish for”

That was all the incentive he needed, he didn’t wait around before racing ahead of Sesshomaru who stood surprised for a second before rushing after him.

They made it back in record time even if that still meant they were soaked through. Once inside they stood panting for air.

“I win” Inuyasha grinned triumphantly.

“That you do, you can decide later what you want for winning but now we should go get warmed up in front of the fire”

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and followed him to the living room where the servants had already prepared a large fire.

Sesshomaru undressed himself then turned to Inuyasha.

“I suggest you do the same before you get ill”

He did as suggested and started to struggle with his damp clothes much to Sesshomaru’s amusement, eventually he was as naked as Sesshomaru, he went and laid down on the fur rug in front of the fire shivering as he tried to warm up.

Sesshomaru came and draped a thick blanket over him then slipped in behind him pulling the younger one against his chest.

“Feeling warmer now young pup?” he asked some time later when Inuyasha’s shivering had stopped.

“Much” he turned in Sesshomaru’s arms to face him “Although I can think of something that’ll warm me much better” he replied with a suggestive look.

“And what may that be?”

“This” he leant in to kiss him with passion whilst moving so that Sesshomaru was on his back and he was straddling his hips, he rubbed his tongue against Sesshomaru’s lips asking for entrance which was quickly granted, he slipped his tongue inside and rubbed it against Sessh’s causing them both to moan in pleasure.  
Sesshomaru too the distraction to begin to grind against Inuyasha causing their now very hard lengths to rub against one another earning deep moans from the pair.

“P-please Sessh, m-more” Inuyasha begged as he ground down to create more friction but for the younger it still wasn’t enough to satisfy him, he needed his Alpha in him and now.

He sat upright and grabbed Sesshomaru’s length giving it a few strokes ensuring he was fully hard as well as coated in pre-cum making him slick, with one swift move he lifted himself up and sank down onto Sesshomaru’s cock taking him all the way to the hilt.

Sesshomaru gripped his hips hard and let out a shaky ‘fuck’ as he screwed his eyes shut and used all his willpower not to thrust up and energy on stopping himself from cumming too soon.

“You c-could of warned me, I n-nearly came and then our fun would of b-been over before it began”

Inuyasha had dropped his head as he too tried to keep himself together, he mumbled sorry as he got his breathing under control then he wasted no time in lifting himself up only to drop down hard being as vocal as always.

He soon set a hard pace riding Sesshomaru for all he was worth.

Sesshomaru held his hips and assisted him by lifting him up and pulling him down to meet his own hips which he had started to lift to meet Inuyasha’s hard.

All that could be heard was the loud moans of Inuyasha and the grunts of pleasure coming from Sesshomaru which was accompanied by the wet slaps of skin on skin.

After a while it was too much for Sesshomaru so with one quick move he flipped them so that Inuyasha was now on his back beneath him, somehow with luck he had managed to stay buried inside his Omega. He lifted his legs and put them over his shoulders as he resumed his movement, until soon he was slamming into Inuyasha with such force that there defiantly would be bruises later on. The new angle helped making it so that each thrust went deep and rubbed against his sensitive spot causing Inuyasha to scream so loud that anyone passing would hear, he leant down to silence him with his lips as he felt his knot start to inflate rapidly, soon it was catching with every pull of his hips, all too soon it swelled so he could no longer pull out so he resorted to grinding into him until it was fully inflated and he couldn’t hold back any longer as he came hard spilling his hot cum into his wanton mate beneath him.

The feeling of Sesshomaru’s knot and cum inside him was too much for him, with a muffled moan he came between them spilling himself all over them both. He slowly lowered his legs so that Sesshomaru could move to spoon behind him as they both came down from their highs.

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but rub Inu’s stomach not caring about the mess. He could not wait until Inuyasha knew and they could be happy together, he also knew that as hard work as Inu was now he would only get worse and more demanding as he progressed during the pregnancy that is if Inuyasha decided to keep the pup which he hoped he would.

“S-see I told you I knew a way to warm us up” he said with a grin that Sesshomaru could practically hear, with a chuckle he replied.

“That you did, although now we are in need of a bath as we are filthy and sticky”

“I never said it was a clean way to warm up. I like the idea of a bath especially with you”

“Now now we are not doing anything other than getting washed”

Inuyasha pouted at him but nodded “Okay Sessh, I think I can manage getting washed without sex”

Sesshomaru nodded then shouted for a servant who came quickly, noting the pair she stayed by the door to avoid angering the Alpha, she listened to the orders then left returning some time later to let Sesshomaru know that their bath was ready then she left.

Sesshomaru gave an experimental tug on the knot to see if it would slip free but it only caused him to wince and for Inuyasha to hiss at the discomfort.

“Sorry young one” he apologised as he started to kiss his shoulder and neck while waiting for it to go down.

After a while longer he felt it go down and slip free. He stood up and offered his hand to Inuyasha who gratefully accepted it and pulled himself up, he couldn’t help pulling a face as he felt a load of slick and cum slowly run down between his cheeks and down his thighs.

They made their way to the bathroom closing the door behind them. Sesshomaru slipped into the huge bath then beckoned for Inuyasha to join him. Inuyasha got in in front of Sesshomaru who pulled him to lay against his chest, he gently washed Inuyasha subconsciously spending more time than necessary on his stomach before washing himself then reclined into the nice hot water.

“How about we relax here for a while longer then go eat and after we can go to bed to cuddle”

Inuyasha looked up and smiled “I like that plan”

They stayed in the water until it started to go cold. Sesshomaru got out and dried himself then got the other clean towel and held it open for Inuyasha who stepped into it gladly and happily let Sesshomaru dry him.  
They both grabbed the fresh clothes that had been left for them and got dressed.

They ate quickly and quietly before retiring to their room for the night, they both undressed preferring to sleep naked then got into bed. Inuyasha as always laid in front of Sesshomaru and happily snuggled up to him.

“Night Alpha? I love you” he mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight my Omega, I love you too” he held him until he fell asleep then too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to keep posting updates frequently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally meet the others, will it be hugs and happiness or something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 for your pleasure. usual warnings apply Boy X Boy, Yaoi, Mpreg, Kagome Bashing.  
> I have altered some of it after a review I received.

It had taken until the end of the week before news had reached Sesshomaru that Inuyasha’s friends had been located, he had told Inuyasha who was obviously pleased even if it did mean waiting at least a few more days for them to arrive.

They spent the next week filling their time with patrols and other jobs that had to be done, as well as everyday things such as eating, bathing and sleeping, of course the pair had managed to fit in a lot of sex too.

During that time Inuyasha had started to loose some of his muscle and develop a tiny tummy much to Sesshomaru’s delight and Inuyasha’s obliviousness. Sesshomaru couldn’t believe Inuyasha still hadn’t picked up on the fact he was pregnant and if he didn’t figure it out soon then he would have to tell him.

It had taken until the end of the second week of waiting until Jaken came to Sesshomaru at breakfast with the news that all of Inuyasha’s friends had arrived at the castle. Sesshomaru had nodded then informed Jaken to show them to the living room. Jaken had listened then left to carry out his instructions.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha,

“Are you ready to see your friends?”

“I honestly can’t wait, it’s been too long”

Sesshomaru got up and offered his hand to him which Inuyasha took and stood up. Sesshomaru walked beside him to the living room, he couldn’t believe how nervous he was for Inuyasha, a month ago he wouldn’t have cared but now he had a loving mate and pup on the way, both of which he wanted to keep safe.

Once they arrived at the living room doors Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Inuyasha,

“Are you sure about this?”

Inuyasha nodded “Yes I am, Sessh just know that whatever happens I love you”

Sesshomaru smiled then gave him a quick kiss.

“I love you too; now let us not keep your friends waiting any longer”

They both entered to find multiple eyes on them. Little Shippo was the first to approach, well more like throw himself at Inuyasha wrapping his arms around him as much as possible.

“I missed you”

Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the scruff of his neck; he scowled at him before breaking out in a grin.

“Surprisingly I missed you too” 

He gave the little ball of fluff a hug much to Shippo and everyone else’s surprise.  
“Is that beast treating you well, if not I’ll sort him out” he said all the while glaring at Sesshomaru who stood amused by it all.

Inuyasha shook his head “No Sesshomaru has been nothing but kind and welcoming to me, so I’d appreciate it if you left him alone”

He put Shippo back on the ground then turned to the others.

“Sorry I left you all for so long, I didn’t mean to, it’s just that things happened that I couldn’t control…”

Before he had a chance to fully explain himself Kagome approached him causing him to take a step back as she was clearly upset and angry with him.

“You’re sorry, that’s all you have to say” she said through gritted teeth “You’ve got a nerve leaving us for so long and then you just say sorry as if that’s going to fix it all”

“I um I am sorry, I meant to get you sooner”

“Not good enough Inuyasha, some of us have places to be while you’re too busy to care”

Sesshomaru looked at the scene unfolding closely, waiting to step in if or when needed as he wasn’t about to let some human abuse his mate.

Inuyasha looked at her nervously and rightly so as he knew no matter what he did he would be in trouble.

“Kagome please let me explain” 

“Fine but it best be good” she said with her hands on her hips as she waited for his explanation.

Inuyasha rocked from foot to foot as he plucked up the courage.

“Well you see to cut it short, the reason it took so long to get you all is well, because things between me and Sesshomaru changed dramatically, more so that I could have predicted”

She looked at him slightly confused “What do you mean by changed?”

Inuyasha really didn’t want to go into any more detail than necessary but he owed her at least some sort of explanation.

“To put it simply and politely we mated”

Before he barely finished his sentence Kagome was pointing at him angrily.

“You and that monster mated, how could you? I bet he forced you didn’t he”

Sesshomaru decided now was best to try to speak for his mate “I assure you I am not what you think and it was all completely consented too”

She turned to scowl at him “Butt out; this is between me and Inuyasha”

Inuyasha put a hand on Sesshomaru to settle him then turned back to her with his head down suddenly feeling guilty for no real reason.

“Apparently we are meant to be and it was consensual like Sesshomaru just said, also I love him”

That was what pushed her over the edge and caused her to start shouting at him.

“Love him; Love him, what’s to love? He’s foul, nasty, mean and I repeat a monster”

Inuyasha looked up at her unimpressed and bordering on anger too.

“How dare you speak about him like that you wench”

She glared daggers at him, coldly and simply she said ‘sit boy’ which resulted in Inuyasha being slammed into the floor hard. He laid there in pain which surprised him somewhat as it never hurt this badly before, then again he thought it had been a while since he had been punished so maybe he had forgotten just how much it hurt. He laid there for what felt like an eternity before attempting to lift himself from the floor only for Kagome to 'sit' him again, this time he curled himself up into a ball as pain shot through his stomach.

Sesshomaru had witnessed this for too long and couldn't stand by any longer, with an angry growl he launched himself at her pining her to the wall with one hand while he raised the other now dripping with poison.

“How dare you harm my mate and potentially my pup too you filthy worthless human, I should kill you here and now for that” he snarled at her threateningly.

Inuyasha laid on the floor in shock, not only at what had happened to him and what was currently happening around him but at what had just been revealed. He had thousands of thoughts running through his mind, he couldn’t believe that he was with pup or even pup’s, how could he have not known? Would Sesshomaru be mad with him? he was in pain which couldn't be good, was the pup okay? would there be any lasting damage? he hoped everything would be fine, The thoughts kept going until he snapped himself out of his trance and actually saw the chaos.

“S-Sessh” he whispered loud enough for his mate to hear, he hoped he would get his attention and stop him hurting his friends, also he was in need of his mates comfort and reassurance.

Hearing his name Sesshomaru whirled around to see his mate looking at him in what cold only be described as petrified. He dropped kagome to the floor and rushed over to his mate; he scooped him into his arms gently.

"Ssh it is okay, you are going to be alright" he reassured him then stood up carrying him bridle style.

“Me and my mate are going to our room, my servants will sort out rooms for you all” he said as civilly as he could then he turned to glare daggers at Kagome who was currently rubbing her neck “And if you dare harm him again be certain that your death will be long and painful” with that he left the room.

The others were stunned at what had happened. Miroku spoke up first “Well I certainly didn’t expect that to turn out how it did”

Shippo nodded in agreement as did Sango, while Kagome picked herself of the floor as she tried to recover from her much deserved scare.

“I think it best if we go to our rooms, that is when they are ready and stay out of their way until they want to speak to us” Sango spoke being the voice of reason.

 

Once the pair was in their room Sesshomaru sat on the bed with Inuyasha in his lap, who by now was shaking from the shock that had finally caught up with him. Thankfully the pain was starting to subside much to his relief.

Sesshomaru gently rocked him while rubbing his back soothingly “Ssh Inu, your safe from her, nothing will harm you I promise you that”

He continued to rock him and whisper soothing words to him for a while hoping to calm him down, eventually Inuyasha calmed down.

“How do you feel now young one?”

Inuyasha looked up at him “Much better now, the pain is fading. Thank you for doing what you did”

“Anyone would do the same for their mate; it is a natural instinct for an Alpha to protect their Omega especially when pregnant. It is also a relief to hear that as you gave me quite a scare back then. Do you mind if I check you over?”

Inuyasha shook his head "Go ahead"

Sesshomaru leant down and carefully nuzzled into his stomach and began scenting him trying to smell anything out of place, once satisfied he lifted his head.

"You smell healthy and still very much pregnant. I do not believe any lasting damage has been done, to be on the safe side I will be keeping a close eye on you for the next few days, also if anything feels off you must tell me right away"

Inuyasha nodded “That's alright, honestly I won't want to leave your side as right now I feel safer with you. I can’t believe I’m with pup though” he said still not believing it.

“Trust me you are most certainly with pup, I wish you had not found out like this, I only do not know how you did not find out sooner. Before you ask I have known for a couple of weeks and that is only because I am your Alpha, I can smell the subtle changes in your scent”

Inuyasha listened and nodded “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was not my right to tell you, you needed to find out for yourself and now you know. Just know that whatever happens or whatever you choose to do you will have my full support”

Inuyasha looked up at him with adoration “Do you mean that Sessh?” 

Sesshomaru nodded “With all my heart. Take as much time as you need to think everything over and then when you have made your decision tell me, I will not rush you into a decision you may later regret”

Inuyasha leant up and kissed his cheek then snuggled into his chest “You’re the best Alpha I could have asked for; I thought you’d be mad at me”

“I could never be mad at you for something you can’t control”

Inuyasha nodded “At least this explains my gradual need for more sleep and my increased appetite too; I thought it was all the extra exercise we were doing that was causing it”

Sesshomaru chuckled “At least I now know why you did not think you were pregnant. You know it only gets worse from here with all the tiredness and hunger if you decide to keep the pup”

Inuyasha was silent for a while before replying “What about my friends? Do you think they will be okay with the situation?”  
Sesshomaru shrugged “I honestly do not know the answer to that, what I can say is that if they are truly your friends then they will support you just as I will. Now I suggest a nap as all this stress and excitement must have exhausted you, when you wake if you wish we can go and try to talk to them again” 

“Only if you promise not to murder any of them”

“No promises as my protective instincts will overrule my judgement, that and I honestly do not like them but for you I will try, now get some rest”

He moved them so that they were laying down on the bed with Inuyasha facing him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around him as he nuzzled into his neck breathing in his scent that calmed him as he drifted to sleep.

Sesshomaru sighed softly; trying times were defiantly ahead for them he could sense it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, It got done much quicker than I thought it would do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally have a good talk with each other and the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5 for your enjoyment. I surprised myself with how quickly I got it done.

Inuyasha had slept well into the afternoon, much longer than Sesshomaru thought he would do. By the time it was getting close to meal time he decided that it was for the best if he woke him up now before it got too late. He gently shook him by the shoulder.

“Inu it is time to get up now”

Inuyasha stirred lightly but only to roll over, instinctively he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Sesshomaru sighed and tried again, this time he leant in to gently rub his ears while speaking softly.

“Inu if you do not wake now you will not get any food”

Inuyasha leant into the touch and slowly opened his eyes with a groan; he looked up at him still half asleep.

“What time is it?”

“I am not sure, at a guess it is late afternoon and time for food, also I think we should see if your friends have calmed down”

Inuyasha nodded slightly “Okay, if we must”

Sesshomaru moved his hand to his cheek and caressed it lovingly,  
“You do not have to do anything you do not wish to do”

Inuyasha sat up slowly “No it’s best if I see them sooner rather than later, I think they will want a better explanation than the one I gave earlier. How will we explain me being pregnant sessh?” he asked concerned and nervous about the current situation.

“I assume you do not mean how you got pregnant as I am sure they know how that works. I suggest you just explain to the best of your abilities as that is all you can do and if it is too much for you then you do not have to say anything at all”

Inuyasha relaxed slightly at that, he got up then got changed as he felt unclean in the clothes he had on all day.

Sesshomaru got up and smoothed his clothes out then walked to the door, he turned to look at his mate taking in his beauty.

“Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day admiring yourself?”

Inuyasha chuckled as he approached Sesshomaru.

“If you can admire me then so can I” he replied cheekily as he went past him, he yelped as he felt a light slap on his arse, he turned to playfully glare at Sesshomaru.

“Keep that up and we won’t make it to the dinning room”

“I best stop then because as much as I would love to ravage you, after what happened earlier it is best if you do not do anything strenuous for a couple of days” 

That earnt a pout from Inuyasha “No fair, I like doing strenuous thing with you. Are you sure we can’t?”

Sesshomaru looked at him firmly “I am positive as I do not think it is worth the risk at the moment. Rest assured Inu that once it is safe we can be intimate again, and before you worry it is perfectly healthy and natural to have sex during a pregnancy. 

That seemed to satisfy Inuyasha who hummed in response then continued towards the dining room where extra places had been set for Inuyasha’s friends.

Inuyasha sat at one end of the table, Sesshomaru pulled out his chair for him and pushed him in, he took a seat next to him. They waited patiently for the others who arrived shortly after them.  
Shippo rushed to sit next to Inuyasha who had to lift him onto the chair, much to the others amusement.  
Sango sat next to Miroku which was opposite the pair, while Kagome sat next to Sango; she looked down at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

When Inuyasha saw Kagome he grabbed Sesshomaru’s hand for reassurance, he relaxed when he got a gentle squeeze back.

Dinner arrived moments later much to everyone’s relief. The meal went by in a quite silence. Once over and the table had been cleared Miroku decided it was safe to speak, knowing no one else would speak first.

“Do you mind me asking a question Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha looked up at him “You just did” 

Miroku rolled his eyes but continued “Am I correct in assuming that since you are pregnant that while here you had your first heat? I only ask as you never had any when travelling with us”

Inuyasha nodded and kept quite to let Miroku continue.

“And obviously you’re an Omega, and since Lord Sesshomaru is your mate he’s an Alpha”

That received another nod in response, everyone else was listening intently curious to where this was going.

“I’m only asking as Kagome doesn’t know this stuff with being a human and I’m not sure if Shippo is either”

“Hey I may be young but I learnt all this of my dad” Shippo piped up.

Sesshomaru chuckled at Shippo then looked at Miroku, 

“It is alright Miroku, you may ask anything as we both understand that you all must be very curious, and you must have many questions”

Shippo started bouncing excitedly in his seat “I’ve got a question”

Inuyasha chuckled at his antics “Go on Shippo, what’s your question?”

“Are you having a boy or girl? How far along are you?”

“Wow one question at a time Shippo”

Sesshomaru snorted “Silly little demon, we do not know that so soon as he is only about a month gone”

Shippo calmed down and crossed his arms “Rude” he muttered.

Inuyasha scowled at Sesshomaru “Don’t me mean to my friends, only I can be rude and mean to them” 

He then turned to his friends “We don’t know anything except that the pup is healthy, well as healthy as a month old unborn pup can be”

He paused for a moment, unsure if he should continue before deciding to speak. 

“In all honesty I haven’t even decided whether I’m keeping it or not”

That earnt a gasp from some of the others and a sad look from Sesshomaru which he quickly hid.

Shippo stood up on his chair trying to be eye level with Inuyasha.

“You should keep it, it’s your baby and whatever is going through your stupid head it will all be fine in the end, pups are amazing to have around so just think about that”

Sango shushed him “It’s not your choice Shippo, it’s down to Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru so don’t pressure them or tell them what they should do”

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement “Thank you Sango, I do not wish to rush Inu into a decision he may later regret, after all this is not something that can be rushed. Now if you would excuse us we have had enough excitement for one day and wish to retire. I hope your stay will be comfortable and should you need anything one of my servants will see to it for you”

He stood up and made his way to the door with Inuyasha following closely behind; they froze at the door when they heard someone ask for them to wait. They turned to see Kagome approaching them wearily.

“I just wanted to apologise for earlier, I was out of order and I hope your okay now Inuyasha”

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru then back to her “Apology accepted I guess and thankfully I’m fine”

With that said he left and went straight to his room where he undressed then climbed into bed, he curled himself up as small as he could under the covers.

Sesshomaru had followed after him, he closed the bedroom door and walked to the bed, he to stripped off then climbed in under the covers behind him and moved to curl around his mate.

“What is wrong young one?” he asked sensing something was up.

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment before uncurling himself then rotating in Sesshomaru’s arms to face him, worry etched onto his face.

“I don’t know what to do Sessh. I have millions of thoughts going through my mind like; will I be a good parent if I keep it? Or more like could I even be a parent? Sessh I’m no good for a pup, it’s a big responsibility that I don’t even know if I’m ready for”

Sesshomaru rubbed his back hoping to calm him.

“You are right, it is a big responsibility and I have faith in you, I am positive that you will be a wonderful mother to any pup you give me, be it now or in the future. And as I have already said I will be there every step of the way whatever you choose to do. I think the best thing to do would be to get some sleep and to make a decision with a clear head”

Inuyasha nodded “Okay Sessh, I will do”

He cuddled up to him and was silent for a while before speaking quietly “One question though, Do you want this pup?”

Sesshomaru froze, he did not want to put any pressure on him but he deserved the truth.

“Yes Inu, I do want this pup with all my heart but only if you do too”

Inuyasha hummed then closed his eyes, millions of thoughts running through his mind as his breathing leveled out and he fell asleep. 

Sesshomaru stayed awake long after him keeping an eye on his Omega as he slept, he hoped more than anything that he would keep the pup but it was not his decision to make. Either way he knew that one day they would have a pup together, the main question was would it be sooner rather than later?

He went to sleep with these thoughts in his mind knowing that tomorrow he would have the answer to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feedback is welcome. 
> 
> Also on a side note I've decided to take requests, My preference is a couple I haven't written for before, also a must is that I know the pairing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha finally makes his decision but will it be a happy one or not, that is the question, along the way he must figure that out for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment and the suspense is finally over. Usual warnings of Boy X Boy and Mpreg so don't like that then don't read.

Sesshomaru woke early wishing that today had never arrived as he would most likely be given the news of whether or not Inuyasha was keeping their pup. At that thought he looked down at his sleeping lover who seemed so peaceful, it would be a shame to have to wake him soon but for now he could let him sleep.

He carefully untangled himself from Inuyasha as he got out of bed and ready for the day ahead. Once ready he quietly left the room but not before making sure his mate was covered fully as the last thing he wanted was for him to be cold.

He made his way to the kitchen where he checked that the breakfast that was being prepared was healthy and nutritionally balanced as if on the slim chance Inuyasha kept the pup he wanted him to be fed good food.  
Once sorted he did a quick patrol outside making sure the castle was secure and safe, it was an everyday job but no it seemed more vital than ever that his and Inuyasha’s home was safe and secure especially when having a pregnant Omega around as that could attract more unwanted visitors than normal and Sesshomaru would not have anything that could harm his mate around.

To be on the safe side he did a second check before he was completely satisfied that all was well. After that was done he decided to rest for a moment so sat on the seat in front of the water fountain and watched as the sun rose in the sky.  
He couldn’t help but contemplate his and Inu’s future together, both with a pup and without, naturally tier future without a pup didn’t seem as happy and bright as it did with one. He hadn’t realised until it had actually happened just how desperately he wanted a pup of his own. He longed for a big family, he could even picture it, lots of pups running around the garden as he and Inuyasha looked on fondly, Inu would be expecting again, his stomach round with another pup.  
That was his dream but alas not all dreams come true so easily and he feared he may not even get one pup if Inuyasha didn’t feel ready and who knows he may never feel ready to start a family even if he had said he wanted one.

He was that wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps, he was only jolted from his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a head being rested on his shoulder, he looked up to see a very dishevelled and sleepy looking Inuyasha.

“I woke up to a cold bed and thought I’d look for you. Why are you out here?”

Sesshomaru felt slightly guilty for leaving him.

“I am sorry, I woke early so decided to run some errands then I patrolled the border, I had to make sure it is safe”

Inuyasha kissed his cheek “Its okay, I just wished you’d stayed in bed with me but I do understand your need to keep busy and me safe. Do you want to tell me what’s on your mind? You seemed deep in thought before I disturbed you”

Sesshomaru shook his head “Nothing is wrong, I am perfectly fine”

Inuyasha gave him a look that basically said don’t lie to me or else.

Sesshomaru sighed “You can not fool me and it seems I can not do the same either. If you must know I was thinking about our future and what it may hold”

“What about it?”

“Well about how it will turn out, you know thoughts like how many pups we will have and how perfect it will be”

Inuyasha looked at him blankly “Oh um let’s not think that far ahead as we don’t know what will happen in the present”

Sesshomaru felt his heart sink at them words, was this Inu’s way of telling him that he didn’t want this pup or any pups after all.

Inuyasha stood up “Come on Sessh, let’s go eat as I’m starving”

Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle as he rose to his feet “You are always hungry”

Inuyasha laughed at that “Very true. Sessh I’ve got a question, how long can my friends stay for?”

Sesshomaru looked at him as he thought “As long as they wish to, that is providing they do not cause any trouble”

Inuyasha nodded and smiled at him “That’s great, thanks Sessh and I will tell them the rule which I’m sure if they want to stay they will abide by”

They soon arrived at breakfast where the others were already present, he took his seat which like the time before Sessh pulled out for him and pushed him in.

Inuyasha wolfed down his food like he usually did whereas for once Sesshomaru sat silently picking at his food, by the end of breakfast he had only eaten one mouthful.  
His odd behaviour hadn’t gone unnoticed by the others who had seen his behaviour but thought nothing much of it, only Inuyasha sensed something was wrong with his mate.

“Sessh are you alright? You’ve barely eaten a thing”  
Hearing his name he looked up “I am quite alright. If you would excuse me I have jobs that need doing” he stood up and left swiftly much to everyone’s surprise.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha “Are you sure he’s okay because even to us who don’t really know him can tell he’s not himself today”

Inuyasha shrugged “I don’t know, he’s been off all day and I don’t know why as he won’t tell me”

The others thought it over before Sango spoke “Well what have you said or done as you could have unintentionally upset him”

“Wouldn’t be a first” muttered Kagome which earnt her a scowl from everyone.

Inuyasha racked his brain trying hard to figure out what could have upset him.

“Well he seemed fine last night, I mean we did talk about our future and the pup but he seemed alright so it must be something else. This morning I found him in the garden deep in thought, that’s really when he started being weird”

Sango listened and soon figured a lot out but needed more to be sure.

“What did he say this morning?”

“Just that he was thinking about our future and about having pups”

Sango nodded as she came to a conclusion.

“Inuyasha isn’t it obvious, he’s getting depressed over the thought of not having this pup, from an outside point of view it’s easy to see that he doesn’t want to upset you or push you into something you don’t want and yet he wants this so badly”

Inuyasha looked at her stunned, that hadn’t even crossed his mind, he knew of course that Sessh wanted a pup just not this badly. He felt guilty now because all that he was doing was making his Alpha unhappy and that’s the last thing he wanted to do.

“What do I do then? I’m not sure if I’m ready for a pup and yet I want one at the same time. I’m so confused”

“Well if you don’t know what you want then how are we supposed to help” Kagome said venomously.

The comment earnt her a slap up the back of the head from Sango “That’s nasty. If you’ve got nothing nice to say then I suggest you leave the room and don’t come back until you change your attitude”

Kagome rubbed the back of her head and with a huff got up and left.

Shippo scowled after her “Good riddance, she was being too mean. Inuyasha I think a pup would be wonderful, imagine having a mini you or even Sesshomaru that you both can love, it’d be perfect.

Miroku nodded “Shippo’s right, pups are great; well apart from the stinks they drop and all the crying but apart from that they can be good fun”

Sango rose and went to sit next to Inuyasha “Both of them have valid points, I have one more to make and that is no matter how old you are all parents to be feel the same as you do now, I guess no one feels that they are ready for a small one but you have to start sometime don’t you. I hope that helps you make your decision.

Inuyasha hummed softly still taking all the advice in “It does, I think I’m going to go sit in the garden and think it all over. Thanks guys” he got up to leave but stopped when he remembered something.

“One thing while I remember, you can all stay as long as you want as long as you don’t cause any trouble” 

Once said he left and went to the garden where he walked to his and Sesshomaru’s favourite spot, the seat in front of the fountain, he found it relaxing especially on a warm day such as this one.

For once though he opted to climb the nearest tree and recline on a branch like he used to do, he hadn’t done this in some time and found he missed doing so, of course he knew if Sesshomaru saw him up a tree he wouldn’t be pleased at all, in a way that made it all the more enjoyable.  
He climbed halfway up so that he was high enough to be out of sight but not too high that he would risk falling out. 

He reclined back against the tree and shut his eyes as he slowly felt all the tension leave him, feeling at peace as the sound of the fountain and nature calmed him down enough so that he felt able to think everything over.

He knew whatever he decided to do that it would change both his and Sesshomaru’s lives forever. He did want a pup but didn’t feel ready or able to have one yet, then again what if what the others said was true that he would never feel ready to have a pup even if he did want one, another thought crossed his mind that in the future something could happen that may prevent him from becoming a parent and did he want to take that risk. Then there was his mate to consider, it hurt him to see Sesshomaru so upset at the thought of him getting rid of their pup.  
By the end of his thoughts he felt like pulling his hair out, it was so difficult to make up his mind.

After what must have been hours due to the sun dropping in the sky, with a sigh he finally came to a decision about what to do. He climbed down to the lowest branch then skilfully jumped the distance to the ground, he quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen him do that as if they had he would be in so much trouble, especially considering the fact that he wasn’t supposed to do anything strenuous for a few days.

He searched the grounds for Sesshomaru to no avail. He pondered whether he should venture further but thought better of it, instead opting to search the castle first and if he wasn’t there then he would search outside the grounds.

He must of searched almost all of the rooms before he thought to look in their room, he criticised himself for being stupid for not looking there first.

He hurried to the bedroom stopping outside to see if he could hear anything and to gather himself just in case. He slowly opened the door and walked into the room immediately realising that it was pitch black, that struck him as odd as the windows should be letting in lots of light and yet the curtains were shut. He went and opened them a fraction to let some light into the room. Turning around he spotted a rather large lump under the covers on the bed, one sniff of the air confirmed that it was Sesshomaru, this worried him as it wasn’t like him to hide away, then again all his recent behaviour wasn’t normal. 

He slowly approached and sat down then pulled the covers back enough to reveal his mate who was curled up and had his back to him.  
“Sessh, are you awake?” he asked quietly as if he was asleep he didn’t want to wake him.

The little movement from him proved that he was in fact awake. 

“Come on Sessh, I know you’re awake”

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and uncurled himself but refused to turn over or look at him. It would have been clear to anyone that he had been crying and this worried Inuyasha more. He leaned closer to gently rub his arm hoping to relax him.

“Sessh what’s wrong? Have I upset you as if I have then I’m sorry” 

“Don’t be as there is nothing wrong” he said softly.

“Clearly there is a problem but if you won’t talk to me then that’s fine, just know that if you wanted to talk I will listen. Anyway I looked all over for you as I’ve something important to tell you” 

That was the moment Sesshomaru felt his world crumble, he was going to be told he was getting rid of the pup and that he would not be a father.

“Well I do not want to hear it, I do not need to know that you are getting rid of the pup so do us both a favour and just go do it” he spoke with venom in his voice but Inuyasha could clearly heart the hurt there too.  
With an angry and upset look he shuffled up to the wall, pulled the covers over himself again and closed his eyes trying his best not to cry.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself; he shuffled up to him and leant over Sesshomaru as he lowered himself to where his head was. 

“Such a silly Alpha, always assuming things he shouldn’t”

That made Sesshomaru tense up, did this mean what he hoped it did.

Inuyasha could sense the change in him.

“That’s right; you are going to be a father as I’m keeping the pup”

Inuyasha barely finished his sentence before Sesshomaru had thrown the covers back and tackled him to the bed in a hug which Inuyasha returned; he gently ran his hand through his tangled hair smoothing it out.  
“I can not believe it, my dreams have just come true” Sesshomaru spoke into his neck causing Inuyasha to shiver at the feeling of his breath and skin on his neck. 

“Well you’d better believe it as I’ll need my big strong Alpha there for me” he said with a smile.

“I promise I will be. I was certain you wanted to get rid of the pup, our pup” he said the last bit with happiness; it would take time to get used to the thought of him being a father.

“Truthfully Sessh I thought I was going to as well, luckily I have some good friends who give great advice”

Sesshomaru pulled back to smile lovingly at him.

“I am pleased that I brought them here now. I do not think I will ever believe that I am to be a father”

Inuyasha chuckled “So you keep saying. It will be very believable when I have mood swings and cravings, and even more so when I get huge and ugly”

Sesshomaru shook his head “The mood swings and craving I can easily deal with, however to me you will never be ugly as you will always be my beautiful Omega. Thinking about it there is so much to organise, first a check up for you and the pup, I must find out how long you will be pregnant for as with being part human that will affect it, then I need to adapt a room…”

Inuyasha cupped Sesshomaru’s face and pulled him into a kiss to silence his ramblings. 

“Shush Alpha; there will be time for all that later”

Sesshomaru instantly relaxed and nodded “You are right, I must not stress too much as that will only stress you and that is not good for either of you. I love you so much Inu”

He leant in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss only pulling away for air.

“One last little thing, if you don’t stop calling me Alpha I will not be responsible for my actions as you know what it does to me” he said playfully.

Inuyasha smirked at him “Who’s to say I don’t do it on purpose as I know exactly what it does, maybe I want you to loose it and have your way with me”

Sesshomaru chuckled “My my you are mischievous”

Inuyasha nodded still smirking “That’s me but you wouldn’t have me any other way would you” 

“No I would not, now shall we tell your friends the good news?”

Inuyasha nodded “Yes we shall”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I am currently writing the next chapter so that should be up soon (ish). Feel free to comment and review it.
> 
> Also I am taking requests for fics so feel free to tell me and I will see if I can do them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news is finally given to the others, what will their response be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this done last night so well done me on the speedy update, hope you enjoy. Usual warnings and more Kagome bashing.

They had talked about telling the others and decided to wait until after dinner to tell them the news.  
They had spent the past few hours cuddling and kissing before they left their room, they arrived at the dinning room to find everyone was already seated and waiting for them. They took their usual seats and began their meal holding each others hand throughout. Their behaviour earnt some curious looks from the others but they all opted to say nothing knowing that the reason would no doubt become apparent soon. 

After dinner was done Sesshomaru asked for quiet.

“Inu and I have some news to share with you all. Do you wish to tell them or shall I?” the last part directed to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled at him “You do the honours” 

“Me and Inu are to be parents” He couldn’t keep the smile off his dace as he told them.  
“I’m, keeping the pup” Inuyasha clarified just in case they hadn’t heard properly or understood what was being said.

They stared at them for a moment before they cheered at the news and congratulated them both, well everyone except for Kagome who had a face like thunder.

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha’s lap and hugged him.

“Yay I’m going to be an uncle”

Inuyasha looked down at him surprised before patting his head “Yes you are and you’ll be a good one too”

Shippo nodded “I’ll be the best ever and I’ll do as much babysitting as you want”

Sesshomaru let out a small growl at Shippo, it was more of a warning that he was too close to his mate “Do you mind, I do not appreciate you climbing all over my mate” he realised how possessive and childish he sounded but couldn’t help it as the need to protect was strong even this early in the pregnancy.

Inuyasha looked at him “Sessh it’s fine, he’s only on my legs so no harm is being done and I’m sure when I am further along he won’t climb on me”

He leant down to whisper to Shippo “Don’t listen to Mr. grumpy here as I don’t mind, although unless you want to be eaten by him I suggest sitting back on your chair” 

Shippo nodded and jumped back onto his seat.

Sesshomaru relaxed once Shippo had moved, he knew he needed to learn not to overreact so much for Inuyasha’s sake.

Sango spoke up “I am glad you came to that decision as I am sure you will be very happy now, we didn’t like seeing you so down all the time. So you know whatever you need from now on we will all be more than happy to get it for you and do anything for you, although I am sure Lord Sesshomaru will have most of that covered”

Miroku nodded in agreement “Sango’s right, I will be happy to help where I can, although for now you will be okay as it’s only when you get bigger that you will struggle”

Kagome huffed unimpressed “Speak for yourselves, I won’t be helping him or his monster of a brother”

The others looked at her with mixed expressions from shocked to appalled. 

“What is your problem Kagome? You’ve been nothing but horrid to them both since you got here and it’s about time it stopped” Sango scolded her.

“It isn’t my fault this is all messed up; Inuyasha shouldn’t be with someone like that”

“Oh I get it now, your jealous of them, well unlucky for you that he found someone worthwhile and better than you. Now you’ve got a choice about the situation you can either like it or lump it”

Kagome got up and stormed out of the room.

“Good riddance” Shippo muttered.

“For once I could not agree more” replied Sesshomaru.

Sango turned to Inuyasha “Ignore her she’s just being a selfish spoilt brat, whatever she says you are both perfect for each other and will be great parents. Have you got a check up planned yet?” 

Sesshomaru nodded “Thank you Sango and yes I have it all under control, in fact speaking of it i just need to go organise it now”  
He left the room to find a servant to send a message to the nearest doctor.

The others kept themselves amused by bombarding Inuyasha with all sorts of questions that he couldn’t answer as he didn’t know the answers yet, much to the others disappointment. 

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh when Sesshomaru returned a short while later “Sessh save me, they keep asking me stuff I don’t know the answers to” 

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly “A doctor should be here tomorrow if they are free, we will get a lot of answers then”

Inuyasha nodded “Thank you Sessh”

“Anything for you”

They continued to talk amongst themselves until late into the night. Inuyasha was looking increasingly tired as the conversation wore on until he was actually leaning sleepingly against Sesshomaru, and an equally tired Shippo was next to him.

“It seems we have kept them up rather late, I think it is for the best if I get Inu to bed now” Sesshomaru said as he stood up then scooped Inuyasha up in his arms.

“I will see you all at breakfast”

“Yes we will see you then, we will put Shippo to bed” Miroku said as he picked him up.

Sesshomaru nodded and left the room, he soon arrived at his own room where he put the half asleep Inuyasha on the bed and proceeded to get him ready for bed then himself, he then got into bed behind him preferring to be the big spoon, he pulled Inuyasha to his chest the pulled the covers up over them both. He wrapped his arms around his middle instinctively resting his hand on his stomach.

“Get some sleep as tomorrow will be another big day and you will need all the sleep you can get” 

Inuyasha hummed too tired to respond as he relaxed completely against him soon falling into the first peaceful night’s sleep he’d had in ages.

Sesshomaru rested his head near his neck breathing in his scent, it had been one hell of a day and he was still getting his head around the fact that he was to be a father, with that thought in mind he too fell asleep feeling happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I will try to keep updates regular.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally have the check up, What will they find out? Will all be well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you to enjoy. Warnings for this chapter are as before, also this chapter has lots of Smut near the end.

Morning came quickly at the castle, the early morning hustle and bustle woke Sesshomaru and like usual Inuyasha stayed asleep, he was always tricky to wake first thing.  
Sesshomaru rose and prepared himself for the day ahead, while getting ready he noticed a note had been pushed under the door, he picked it up and read it.

The note simply stated that the doctor was on the way and would be at the castle within the next few hours. 

Sesshomaru realised that he would have to wake Inuyasha up now in order for them to be ready and have breakfast in time for the doctors arrival.

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently nudged Inuyasha.

“Inu you must wake now; we have much to do in very little time”

Inuyasha stirred and slowly opened his eyes “Sessh, why wake me so early?”

“I am sorry young one but the doctor is on the way so you need to get dressed and eat before he or she gets here”

Inuyasha nodded as he sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Sesshomaru rose from the bed, he gathered Inuyasha’s clothes and handed them to him.

Inuyasha took the clothes; he got up and dressed as quickly as possible then took Sesshomaru’s hand in his.

“I’m ready and hungry so let’s go”

“When are you not hungry?” Sesshomaru responded back.

Inuyasha grinned at him “Never and it’s not always for food, in fact I want you right now”

“Tell me about it. Maybe later if all goes well otherwise you know the rule”  
Inuyasha sighed “Fine but I’m holding you to that offer”

That being said they left the bedroom and made there way to the dining room, with it being so early they were the first ones there.

They were halfway through breakfast when the others filtered in muttering ‘good mornings’ to them which they returned.

“So today’s the day you have your check up, are you looking forwards to it?” Miroku asked curiously.

Inuyasha nodded “Yes but I’m also nervous”

“What’s there to be nervous of?” Sango said.

Inuyasha shrugged “I don’t know, maybe that something will be wrong with me or the pup”

Sesshomaru shook his head “There is nothing wrong Inu, you smell healthy”

“That still doesn’t put me at ease even if it should” 

“Maybe not but after the appointment you will do”

Before Inuyasha had a chance to respond a servant came in, a few muttered words with Sesshomaru later they left.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha “It seems the doctor has arrived early so shall we go” 

Inuyasha simply nodded as Sesshomaru walked to the door only stopping when he realised Inuyasha had not followed him.

“Inu come on”

Inuyasha got up and followed behind him slowly.

Sesshomaru sensed something was up so turned to face him taking both his hands in his own.

“Inu it is going to be fine, just relax” he said trying to reassure him, he kissed the top of his head then continued on to the room where the doctor was waiting. In reality it was a village elder who was also the nearest healer and doctor, with her age came a lot of wisdom especially when concerning pregnancies. 

She greeted them with a friendly smile “I came as fast as I could Lord Sesshomaru, and this must be your mate” she addressed them both.

Sesshomaru nodded “Thank you for coming on such short notice. Yes this is Inuyasha, I would like for you to do a complete check up on him and our pup”

She simply nodded as she got her stuff sorted “Well I can’t do the check up with clothes on so if Inuyasha could remove his shirt that would be helpful”

Sesshomaru tensed at that, only he should be allowed to see Inuyasha shirtless, at least she would see all the marks he had made even if they were fading by now, that way she would know who he belonged too. He took a calming breath and reassured himself that all this was necessary and that he could not let his instincts get the better of him.

Inuyasha leant up to kiss Sesshomaru’s cheek “it’s okay Sessh, she’s not going to take me from you” he whispered to reassure his mate knowing how he got. He then did as asked handing his shirt to Sesshomaru.  
He jumped when she suddenly put her cold hands on his stomach to feel around.

“Sorry dear, I should have warned you that my hands were cold” She said as an apology as she continued doing all her checks until she was satisfied. 

“There all done, you can redress now”

Inuyasha did so in record time “How far along am I as we thought about a month”

“Well I’d agree with you on that, although with your mixed heritage technically the baby has developed to the two to three month stage. If I had to guess I’d say you will be carrying for about five months as the baby will develop quickly to compensate for you being half human half demon. I wouldn’t be surprised if you started to get symptoms such as morning sickness, mood swings, cravings and tiredness sooner than expected, also you will most likely start to show soon.  
They both listened intently and tried to understand what was being said.

“So is my pup healthy?” Inuyasha asked clearly worried about it all.

She smiled at him “Yes your pups are very healthy just like you”

They both looked at her shocked “P-pups, meaning more than one?” Inuyasha asked to clarify.

“Yes pups, your carrying a healthy pair of twins so I’d say congratulations are in order” she packed her stuff away as they took in the news.

“When you want the next check up do send for me, also any questions you may have I will gladly answer”

They both nodded as she left.

“T-twins Sessh, one was enough so how will we cope with two?” he asked getting panicked.

Sesshomaru went to him and hugged him “Calm down Inu, personally I think it is wonderful news. Trust me we will manage, how hard can two pups be instead of one? Besides we always knew there could have been more than one pup in you”

He pulled back to look at him “Do not fret everything will be fine. Just be happy about this, you are healthy and so are the pups”

Inuyasha nodded and gave him a smile “I am happy, it’s just a lot to take in”

“I know it is but we will be great parents so please do not worry. Now how about we go tell your friends the good news as I am sure they will be waiting to find out how it all went”

“I’d like that; I bet they will be really excited”

They walked arm in arm towards the living room where they hoped the others would be. Luckily for them they were there.

The others looked up from their conversation when they entered.

“So, how did it go?” Sango asked.

Inuyasha smiled happily “It went well, I’m healthy and so are the pups”

“That’s great news, wait pups? As in more than one?” Miroku asked making sure what he heard was correct.

“Yes Miroku, Inu is carrying twins” Sesshomaru confirmed for him.

Just like when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found out the others were surprised and were silent until Shippo broke it.

“That’s great, I get to be an uncle twice” he said excitedly. 

Inuyasha chuckled “You do Shippo; you’ll have to wait another four months first though”

“That soon, that explains the hunger and tiredness this early on” Sango said.

“It does and it will only get worse from now on” Inuyasha replied.

“Not to worry, I’m sure you can deal with whatever comes together”

“We can, now I think me and Inuyasha if he wants to should go patrol”

Everyone nodded to acknowledge what was said as he left. Inuyasha said a quick ‘bye’ then left too leaving them to talk among themselves.

 

The patrol was uneventful so far for them both. Near to the end Inuyasha was getting restless and bored, that was until he came up with a plan to make it more interesting, he started to brush up against Sesshomaru each time making it look accidental as he tried to get a reaction from the elder, each time he got nothing in response so he upped his game by pretending he’d found something interesting on the ground then bending over as slowly and seductively as he could manage, much to his disappointment it looked like Sesshomaru was ignoring him.  
He waited until they had stopped in a clearing deciding to try something different; he slid up behind Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around his waist then pressed himself against him and proceeded to slowly roll his hips into his arse showing Sesshomaru exactly what he wanted and why he had been teasing him.  
Sesshomaru growled lowly “Inu, what are you doing?”

Inuyasha smirked “What’s it look like? I’ve been trying for the past hour to get your attention as I’m horny and bored”

He trailed his hand down Sesshomaru’s chest to his groin where he slowly rubbed him through his trousers, that was until Sesshomaru grabbed his hand stopping him.

“I know you have and I have been hard since as a result but not now and not here. It is not safe”

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly at the fact he was going to get what he wanted.

“Race you back then” 

Like a shot he was off running before Sesshomaru had a chance to stop him, that left him with only one option to chase after him.

He finally caught up with him in the gardens where he grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks and pulled him against his chest.

“Naughty little Omega being such a tease all day, Do you like teasing me?”

Inuyasha nodded “Yes Alpha I do, as long as it gets me what I want”

“And what do you want”

Inuyasha leant up to whisper into his ear “For you to take me right here and now, to make me know who I belong to, for you to fill me with your big cock and fuck me so hard that I won’t walk right for days” he said seductively knowing it would rile him up.  
He started to nip and nibble at his neck making him hiss in pleasure, that was until Sesshomaru growled and pushed him against the nearest tree, he began to give Inuyasha the same treatment back but bit instead of nipped making sure to mark all along his neck much to Inuyasha’s enjoyment as he was writhering and moaning at the pleasure running through him “I should take you here and now but that would be giving in to you and I will not give you that satisfaction, also you are lucky I care so much, our room now” he said firmly hen moved for Inuyasha to get past.

Inuyasha nodded as rushed to their room where he shed his clothes not caring where they landed then got onto the bed, instinctively he got on his hands and knees presenting for his Alpha. It was out of his nature to do such a thing but being an Omega now it was just instinct to do so to entice his Alpha to fuck him. He was leaking slick making him ready for Sesshomaru to just take him if he wished to do so, Inuyasha hoped he would as right now he didn’t want slow and sweet, he wanted fast and hard.  
It was an instinct that proved correct as he heard the door slam shut followed by a sharp intake of breath behind him; he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Sesshomaru.

“Like what you see Alpha?” he wiggled his arse to tease more.

“Of course my Omega” he said as he approached shedding his clothing as he went, until he was as naked as the Omega on the bed, his cock was already hard and slowly dripping pre-cum.

“Then come take me, I’m all yours Alpha” he said as seductively as he could. 

Sesshomaru climbed onto the bed behind him, he ran his hands down his back and to his arse, he dipped a finger between his cheeks feeling the slick pooling there.

“Wet so soon, my my you want me that badly Inu”

“Yes just fuck me now”

“Patience little one, all in good time”

He rubbed at his entrance earning a moan from him as he encouraged the muscles to relax, he then slowly pushed a finger into him working it in and out before adding a second causing Inuyasha to moan louder and push back wanting more.

Sesshomaru stopped his movements “None of that now”

“P-please Sessh, stop t-teasing and just f-fuck me” Inuyasha whined.

“No I will not, it has been a few days since we last did this so you need preparing first. Also now you know how I have felt all day with your constant teasing”  
He resumed preparing him as he stretched and scissor him until he felt him loosen then added a third repeating the process, after a while he took mercy on him, he bent and twisted his fingers pushing them deeper until they found that little bundle of nerves that had Inuyasha pushing back and shouting in pleasure.

“T-there please Sessh”

Sesshomaru teased the spot for some time earning more moans from him; once he knew he was ready he withdrew his fingers much to Inuyasha’s disappointment.  
He collected some slick in his hand and stroked himself to full hardness as he coated himself in the slick.  
Positioning himself at his entrance he rocked forwards making the tip slip inside him, he gripped Inuyasha’s hips as he eased the rest of the way inside slowly making them both moan at the feeling, he took a moment making sure Inuyasha was okay before he pulled back only to push all the way back in again, he started a slow pace of sliding in and out as to get his mate accustomed to the feeling of being filled again.

“S-Sessh faster now” Inuyasha pleaded as it wasn’t quick enough for his liking and before Sesshomaru had a chance to act on the instructions he started pushing back to meet his thrusts making them both vocalise their pleasure.

Sesshomaru hissed at the pleasure Inuyasha was causing him; it was too much too soon so he grabbed his hips to still him.

“S-Sessh just f-fuck me please, I can t-take it. Need y-you big cock filling me A-Alpha” he begged hoping it would get the reaction he desired.

With a loud growl Sesshomaru gripped his hips firmly as he pulled out then thrusted inside with so much force than it knocked Inuyasha onto his elbows for support as Sesshomaru continued his now punishing pace, making sure he was both fast and hard with each thrust into his willing Omega who let out strings of curse words and chants of ‘God yes’ and ‘Harder Faster’ which Sesshomaru happily complied with until he was brutally thrusting into him with all he had. This was not going to be loving slow sex, this was simply a quick hard fuck to get it out of both their systems, not that either of them minded judging by how much noise they were making.

Sesshomaru started to nip and suck at his neck adding to the pleasure as he felt himself getting closer to the edge as his knot started to swell and catch with every thrust.

“M-mine” he muttered into his skin.

“Y-yes all yours, f-fuck yes harder, I’m c-close” Inuyasha panted out as the pleasure started to build rapidly.

Sesshomaru complied; he used Inuyasha’s hips as leverage to pull him to him with every thrust, he shifted his angle just enough that he hit that bundle of nerves that had Inuyasha screaming in ecstasy causing him to cum untouched shooting his load all over his stomach and sheets.

Inuyasha’s walls contracting and squeezing him was too much to handle, his knot swelled up and with one final hard thrust he pushed it inside locking them together, he bit into his neck marking him as he unloaded himself deep inside his now spent mate, filling him up with splash after splash of hot cum. Once done he unlatched his teeth from his neck and rolled them carefully onto their sides as they both panted heavily trying to get their breaths back.

“T-that was amazing, I feel so good and full” Inuyasha panted.

“I agree, you were fantastic and if you was not already pregnant you certainly would be after that” he joked.

Inuyasha chuckled sending pleasure through Sesshomaru causing him to tense up as he came again making Inuyasha moan and Sesshomaru hiss.

“P-please do not do that, it feels good but too much to handle”

“Sorry Sessh. Does this mean we can have sex regularly again now?” he asked cheekily but also with curiosity as he loved there sex life.

“I think it is safe to say we can. Although why do I get the feeling that now I have given you permission you will not leave me alone from this point on”

“Oh I will leave you alone just not your cock” 

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes “You are going to be insatiable, I can tell”

Inuyasha nodded “Too right I am, I just love sex too much especially with you”

“Inu I am the only one you have ever been with so your comment is pointless”

“Maybe so but I can imagine and I imagine that no one is as good as you”

Sesshomaru nuzzled into his neck as he idly rubbed Inuyasha’s stomach “If you say so. I guess I can put up with you wanting sex so much if that is the worst your pregnancy can throw at us”

“Who say’s it’s me being pregnant that makes me want sex so much and don’t speak so soon Sessh”

Sesshomaru hummed “It is just a theory young one, true I should not as I do not want to jinx it as humans would say”

Inuyasha nodded “Please don’t as I don’t think I can handle all what the doctor said. How long will we be tied for as I need to pee?”

Sesshomaru shrugged “I am not sure, maybe an hour so you will have to hold it”

“I don’t think I can”

Sesshomaru sighed “Well you are going to have to as I do not fancy carrying you to the bathroom”

Inuyasha huffed “Fine but if I have an accident it’s your fault”

Sesshomaru growled quietly “For the love of god, if I carry you will you stop your whining”

Inuyasha nodded “I promise”

Sesshomaru wasn’t so sure he would but if it stopped him complaining so much he would do this for his mate. He held him around his waist and slowly sat them up trying not to pull on the knot too much, he then picked Inuyasha up at the same time he stood up thankful that so far he hadn’t tugged on the knot as that wouldn’t be a pleasant thing for either of them; he slowly made his way to the bathroom and put Inuyasha back on his feet.  
“There happy now” he sighed as he held onto Inuyasha’s hips to stop him moving.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at him and smiled “Very”

“Just go will you, I want to go back to bed and cuddle”

Inuyasha nodded and turned back around to do his business. He got a surprise when Sesshomaru groaned and pushed his hips against his own as he shot another stream of cum into him making him stop what he was doing and moan at the feeling of the warmth filling him. He turned to look at him with a questioning look.

“What the hell Sessh? I’m trying to pee”

Sesshomaru put his head on his shoulder as he gathered himself “That is what caused it, you muscles squeezed me as you were emptying your bladder. Just hurry up before it happens again”

Inuyasha was now looking very amused, so if he squeezed his muscles that would happen, he would use that to his advantage in future. He quickly emptied himself.

“I’m done, we can go cuddle now”

Sesshomaru picked him back up and carried him carefully to their bed and laid them both back down again.

“Now can we cuddle in peace?”

Inuyasha nodded “We can, actually I think I’m in need of a nap, sex and being pregnant really takes it out of you”

“I would not know about that but I assumed it would, nap for as long as you wish to young pup” he put his hand back on Inuyasha’s stomach and gently rubbed it as Inuyasha drifted of to sleep, his thoughts drifted to the new lives growing inside his mate, soon he would start to show more so than now, he was already forming a bit of a tummy. He continued to think about everything these two lives would bring and entail, eventually he too felt the pull of sleep eventually giving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, personally I don't think it's the best I've done but then again I am my own worst enemy. Next update will hopefully be next week sometime.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter in Inuyasha's pregnancy as it progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Here's chapter 9 for your enjoyment. I hope you don't mind the shift in the format of it.
> 
> Usual warnings apply.
> 
> Also I have to appologise for the delay in the upload, excuses at the end.

It had been a month and half since the check up, since then Inuyasha’s stomach had grown into a small bump by now which was only noticeable when undressed and it was increasing to grow steadily as each day passed. 

What came with growing babies was a challenge for everyone mainly Sesshomaru, who had to deal with Inuyasha’s constant pawing at him for attention, the main kind he wanted was of a sexual nature which was fun at first but now not so much as Inuyasha was insatiable. 

The only side effect so far that Inuyasha wasn’t so keen on was the morning sickness, it was horrible on some days more than others, some days he was totally fine then others he wouldn’t be able to keep anything down which was the worst. Thankfully Sesshomaru was there for him through it all, he would hold Inuyasha’s hair back and rub his back soothingly each time Inuyasha had to throw up, also he would get him anything he desired when he felt too ill to get up.

Inuyasha would always mumble sorry after as he felt like he was a burden to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru would always dismiss his sorry’s saying it was nothing he needed to apologise over.

 

It was the middle of the night when the cravings hit; it wasn’t anything peculiar that he wanted which he was thankful for. He had tried to go back to sleep but the urge to go get some bananas was too strong to deny, he had carefully removed himself from Sesshomaru’s hold making sure not to wake the sleeping Alpha, not bothering with getting dressed he had padded to the kitchen where after much searching he had found a fresh bunch.

He was munching his third banana when he felt a presence behind him; he whirled around to find a very sleepy and not very happy looking Sesshomaru.

“I woke to find you gone, naturally that worried me so I came looking for you and where do I find you but in the kitchen eating of all things. Did you not stop to think how I would react to you missing?” he asked quietly and calmly but with anger evident in his voice. 

Then more Sesshomaru chastised him the more worked up he got, he didn’t know why he was getting so upset, normally he would just shrug it off.

He looked down and started fiddling with his hands “I-I’m sorry, I just had a craving for bananas, I d-didn’t think it through, it w-won’t happen again Sessh” he mumbled while tears slowly rolled down his face.

Sesshomaru’s face softened when he saw how upset he had made his mate. He approached him then wrapped his arms around him.

“I should be the one apologising; I did not mean to upset you” 

Inuyasha buried his face in his chest “I d-don’t know why I’m so upset, this isn’t like me to be so emotional”

“Well you are pregnant now and that will have a major affect on your hormones in many ways as we already know, how you react will be different from now on”

“Stupid hormones, I hate being like this and it’s only going to continue to get worse isn’t it”

Sesshomaru nodded “I am afraid so, together though we will get through it. I think it is best if you come back to bed and rest now, also to get warmed up, especially after feeling how cold you are”

Inuyasha moved back, he reached for Sesshomaru’s hand “Okay you are right, I do feel tired now”

They walked back to their room where they settled back into bed. Inuyasha cuddled up to Sesshomaru who happily held him close. After a while of Inuyasha’s wriggling to get comfortable he eventually settled and went back to sleep much to Sesshomaru’s relief. He sighed softly, this was the start of a lot of problems, he just knew it. Morning sickness he could deal with easily but mood swings and cravings were going to test his patience and would be much harder to cope with.

Morning came before he knew it, only when he opened his eyes he realised his mate was missing yet again, only this time he knew exactly where he was. He quickly rose and went to the bathroom where he found Inuyasha hunched over the toilet currently loosing his midnight snack. He knelt behind him and swept his hair away from his face with one hand while rubbing his back with the other.  
He waited for Inuyasha to finish and gather himself before speaking.

“Are you okay now young pup?”

Inuyasha looked rather pale and felt just as bad as he looked, he shook his head.

“No, its bad today, I’m going to be of no use to anyone. I think I’ll…” before he finished his sentence he quickly leant back over s he was sick again eventually he had nothing left to empty, he sat back up slowly.

“I’m going back to bed, I feel terrible. Carry me back to bed Sessh, please” he whined softly.

Sesshomaru felt terrible seeing his mate being so violently ill, in a way he felt as if somehow it was all his fault and that he was to blame for Inuyasha’s current situation, well in a way he was. He couldn’t deny Inuyasha when he was in this state.

“Of course I will. It is for the best for you to just rest when you feel this bad”

He carefully picked him up and took him back to bed where he tucked him back under the covers making sure he was as comfortable as possible. He went back to the bathroom and retrieved a small bucket bringing it back to Inuyasha to save him getting out of bed if he felt ill again, he then got himself dressed as he couldn’t wander the castles at this hour undressed.

“I shall be back soon, I have some things to do and get, try and get some rest, it may help”

Inuyasha nodded weakly, curling himself up into a ball and closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru quietly left the room, he walked the distance to the dining room were he knew the others would be. Sure enough they were all there eating breakfast and chatting to each other, well all except Kagome. She had left a week earlier after a particularly nasty bust up between her and Inuyasha.

It had all stemmed from her pettiness, all she was aiming to do was to antagonise Inuyasha to the best of her abilities and it had worked. On the day in question Inuyasha was having one of his off days, not as bad as the one today but bad enough so that whatever he smelled or tried to eat disagreed with him in one way or another, this naturally caused Inuyasha to get frustrated and start to complain about it. In the end Kagome had kicked of calling him all the names under the sun and letting her feelings be known about the situation, even when the others had told her to stop it she had just ignored them and continued to insult him to the point where he was visibly upset and in tears. 

Sesshomaru that morning had been late to breakfast due to having to clean up their room, approaching the dining room he could smell his mates scent and knew instantly something was wrong, he had entered the room to hear just a handful of the things being said. He had stepped in immediately; the first thing he did was to scoop Inuyasha into his arms then proceeded to growl threateningly at her.   
Knowing she had overstepped the mark it shut her up straight away, he then told her not so kindly to leave and not to return which she did.

As much as everyone wanted to defend her they knew she had gone too far this time and it was for the best that she was one, especially for Inuyasha’s sake more than anyone else’s. 

Since then the castle had been much more calm and peaceful much to everyone’s relief.

 

When Sesshomaru entered the dining room this morning everyone looked up like usual.

“No Inuyasha? Is he having one of his off days?” Miroku asked concerned.

Sesshomaru nodded “It would seem so, the poor thing looks and feels awful”

“I take it you would like us to do the patrols for you” Sango asked.

“Yes if you do not mind doing them” 

“Not at all, we’ve done them before and will continue to do them when needed to. We will just finish up here then go do them. You just go look after Inuyasha” she said casually as she continued to eat her food.

“Thank you Sango, it is much appreciated”

He turned and left, next stop was the kitchen where he collected a selection of foods that he knew from trial and error that Inuyasha would be able to keep down, he also made sure to get plenty of water for him to drink as he knew how easy it was to dehydrate when as ill as Inuyasha was. Once gathered he had one more thing to get and that was the equivalent of a hot water bottle knowing that it would ease some of Inuyasha’s pain and discomfort.

When he finally returned to Inuyasha he found him tossing and turning in bed unable to get comfortable. He placed the tray of stuff down then stripped off and climbed in beside his mate who wrapped himself around him as he opened his eyes to look at him.

“Do you feel any better?”

Inuyasha shrugged “I managed a short nap which helped a little but Sessh everything still hurts” he mumbled feeling himself getting upset.

Sesshomaru gently rested the hot water bottle against Inuyasha’s bump then moved to hold him; he ran a hand through his hair which he knew would relax him.

“Shh young pup, no need to get upset, you will feel better soon” he spoke softly trying to soothe him. 

Inuyasha gradually settled down as he felt some of the discomfort ease off thanks to the hot water bottle, Sesshomaru running his hands through his hair helped too as for some reason it relaxed him. 

“Don’t you have patrols you need to do?” he asked softly after a while breaking the comfortable silence.

“No I do not; your friends have very kindly offered to do them for us. And so you know even if they were not here to help I would still put you first” 

Inuyasha nodded and gave him a small smile “They have been helpful, I don’t know what I’d do without them. I like hearing that I come first, it’s good to know”

Sesshomaru looked at him almost offended “Of course you do, you are my mate and soon to be mother to my pups, who I happen to love very much. So you know you have and always will come first, you are important to me Inu”

Hearing that seemed to put Inuyasha at ease. He proceeded to snuggle up to Sesshomaru, the combined warmth of him and the hot water bottle relaxed him to the point where he was finally able to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Once Inuyasha fell asleep Sesshomaru instantly relaxed seeing that his mate was finally comfortable and asleep. He moved his hand down to Inuyasha’s stomach where he gently rubbed his bump, he couldn’t help but to think about all the trouble the two little pups inside were causing his mate and that was before they were even here yet.

He spent some of the time Inuyasha slept thinking through all that he needed to do in the space of the day, this mainly included seeing to Inuyasha’s every need. His thoughts drifted to thinking about all the pregnancy would entail now that Inuyasha was starting to progress rapidly.

After an hour Sesshomaru decided that he should really use this time more valuably by getting things done while his mate slept.   
He carefully untangled Inuyasha from himself then left the bed and got dressed, he went from the room making sure not to wake Inuyasha.

He must have spent at least an hour doing checks inside the castle, during that timer he had made sure to organise Inuyasha’s next check up for in a few weeks time.  
Sesshomaru then decided that he should really do a checks of the gardens to be sure that it was safe, even though he knew it would be as Inuyasha’s friends would have already done a check, even knowing that he couldn’t shake the need to look for himself.

On his way back through the castle after he’d finished his small patrol his sensitive hearing picked up a noise, when he listened more closely it sounded like his name being called, he eventually recognised it to be Inuyasha calling for him.   
He raced back to his room to find Inuyasha curled up in bed obviously distressed as he was crying. He immediately went to him and gathered him up in his arms, holding him against his chest.

“What is wrong young pup? Are you hurting in any way?” he asked concerned for his wellbeing.

Inuyasha sniffed as he shook his head “N-no I’m fine, I t-thought you had left me, I thought y-you’d had enough of me weighing you down and had gone” he said through tears as he tried to calm himself down.

Sesshomaru wasn’t expecting to hear him say that, how could he ever think that of him, he would never ditch his mate as it was for life through thick and thin.

“Inu how many times must I reassure you that you are not a burden? I love you and you know that. What will it take for it to sink into that pretty head of yours?” he took Inuyasha’s hand in his and placed a kiss to it then leant down to kiss the top of his head.

“You are my mate, my Omega and nothing will change that, I love you Inu”

By now Inuyasha had stopped crying as he listened to what Sesshomaru said. 

“I’m sorry Sessh, my wonderful Alpha; I can’t help but to think that sometimes however I promise that from now on I will try to ignore these insecurities of mine” 

Sesshomaru smiled at him “That is all I can ask of you and if you do think something silly like that again I will just have to keep reassuring you. Now are you hungry as you have not eaten all day”

Inuyasha nodded, he slowly moved out of Sesshomaru’s hold to lean against the wall for support “I’m absolutely starving; it’s awful when I can’t keep a thing down. Oh I could also do with a fresh hot water bottle as this has gone cold”

Sesshomaru got up to retrieve the food then sat beside him “Eat first then I will get you a warm one” he then proceeded to hand feed Inuyasha who happily took anything he was offered, he loved when Sesshomaru spoilt him like this. He couldn’t help but to tease Sesshomaru by licking or sucking on his fingers when offered food, if asked he would simply say he was licking them clean but in reality he wanted to see what reaction it would earn him. 

Sesshomaru let out a barely audible moan “Inu stop it, I know what you are doing”

Inuyasha looked up at him feigning innocence “What do you mean? I’m just eating what you are feeding me”

Sesshomaru looked at him unconvinced “Really? Well personally I think that you are trying to rile me up to get a reaction, I suggest you stop it as I will not be taking advantage of you when you are not very well”

Inuyasha looked slightly disappointed at that, he did have to admit that Sesshomaru had a point “Fine but the next day that I am well you are taking me, no arguments as I am going mad without sex, this stupid morning sickness has put a stop to that”

Sesshomaru chuckled “I promise, I too am getting rather pent up after the prolonged time of not being able to have you”

He continued to feed him the remaining food until it was gone, he then handed Inuyasha something to drink as he got up to do as previously requested, getting a hot water bottle, much to Inuyasha’s relief as he was starting to feel some discomfort again. 

The pair ended up spending the rest of the day cuddled up in bed only leaving when they needed something mostly that seemed to be bathroom breaks for Inuyasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Excuses time, the delay in updating was due to writers block in part but I also had a bit of a family emergency that took a lot of time from me meaning I couldn't write much.
> 
> I will try my best to update as soon as I can.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha's next check up has arrived, How will it go? and more importantly what will the pup's genders be?  
> Just some of the things Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will have to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, as you can see this chapter is huge so it took ages to write then type up.
> 
> Usual warnings apply, also this chapter has Smut so if you don't like that then don't read it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The day had finally arrived for Inuyasha’s second check up; if the doctor had been correct then Inuyasha’s would be nearly three and a half months along. Inuyasha had continued to expand outwards; his stomach was now very noticeable, so much so that all his clothes no longer fitted. He had taken to wearing Sesshomaru’s clothes as they were a bit bigger than his own and would do for a temporary solution.

Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to organise a local tailor to come later in the day to do some measurements of his mate, then Inuyasha would have something that fitted him correctly.

 

In the last month Inuyasha was grateful that his morning sickness had pretty much gone, sure he had the odd off day but for the most part he was doing well.

The only problem now was that cravings had taken its place. It had started off normal, craving simple things such as a particular fruit or snack, it had since progressed to the weird level where Inuyasha wanted stuff like noodles mixed with chocolate which Sesshomaru found disgusting, although he opted to keep his opinion to himself because if his mate wanted to eat peculiar and disgusting things then that is his choice, also he had learned the hard way not top deny him when he was craving things and hormonal.

The time in question was only a couple of weeks ago, Inuyasha had woken him up in the early hours of the morning with one of his odd cravings, of course he didn’t want to get up and retrieve what he wanted himself so had asked Sesshomaru to get it for him. Sesshomaru had made the mistake of telling Inuyasha that he wasn’t going to get up and to go back to sleep, that in turn had earned him an almighty tantrum from Inuyasha and him being kicked from the bed, in the end he had spent the night on the cold hard floor.

It had taken two days of apologising in numerous ways and a lot of sucking up to Inuyasha before he even resumed speaking to him, then it had taken an hour of whispering dirty things to him of what he would be willing to do before Inuyasha had caved in, the result was very pleasurable for them both to say the least and to Sesshomaru’s relief he was allowed to stay in their bed again.

Since then Sesshomaru had learned not to anger or upset him for fear of the consequences if he should. 

 

Deciding that in order for them to both to get everything done in time for the appointments he would need to wake Inuyasha up, he was not looking forwards to it as this was another thing that could get him in trouble, it seemed that the further the pregnancy progressed the more Inuyasha needed and wanted to sleep and should you waked him for any reason then hell would be unleashed on the poor person who committed the offence.

Thankfully for Sesshomaru’s sake he had learnt over time how to effectively wake him without getting his head bitten off.

He shuffled up to Inuyasha and began to pepper his face and jaw line with kisses making Inuyasha stir.

“Inu my gorgeous mate, time to wake up” he said softly.

He slowly trailed his kissed down to his neck, which he knew from experience was a sensitive area of Inuyasha’s. He gently kissed and nipped at his neck.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at him.

“If this is how I get woken up every morning then I’m in. I hope your going to follow through and finish what you’ve started”

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing to look at him apologetically.

“Sorry Inu but we must get dressed, we have much to do, if you are lucky then later I will give you the time of your life”

Inuyasha pouted at that “But Sessh you’ve made me hard and horny now” her whined. 

Sesshomaru chuckled quietly “I am sorry about that but we must get ready now or else we will be late” 

Inuyasha scowled at him “No, you are fixing this now or no fun times for you” 

Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha would indeed carry out his threat if he left him needy and hard, that was not something he wanted to happen so he knew he would have to give in to him.

“You are demanding, I like it a lot. Fine I will help you out but it will have to be quick”

With that being said he gently rolled Inuyasha onto his back then slipped under the covers to situate himself between his legs, which Inuyasha happily spread further for him. He took his Inuyasha’s hard hot length into his hands giving it a few strokes making Inuyasha moan out softly in pleasure, he lowered himself down and gave his length a long lick base to tip, repeating this over and over again paying extra attention to his tip which was already leaking pre-cum, he would swirl his tongue around the tip causing Inuyasha to lift his hips as he let out a few rather loud moans. After a while of licking him he finally took him into his mouth where he slowly bobbed his head up and down, sucking as much as he could into his mouth while he stroked the rest, he used his free hand to gently fondle Inuyasha’s balls adding to his pleasure who in turn wrapped a hand into Sesshomaru’s hair and began to buck up into the wet heat.

“F-fuck Sessh, s-so good, I’m close n-now”

He continued to thrust up into his mouth causing the Alpha to gag at first before adjusting to cope with it, he allowed Inuyasha’s full control and to in essence fuck his mouth as this was for him and he wanted him to have as much control and pleasure as possible. He continued to fondle and stroke him until a few minuets later Inuyasha bucked up hard and with a scream he emptied himself into Sesshomaru’s mouth.   
Sesshomaru gagged a little and pulled back slightly as the Omega came, he swallowed every last drop until he was finished, he pulled off him slowly stroking Inuyasha through the last waves of his orgasm.  
To say that Inuyasha coming undone like this didn’t turn him on would have been a lie, he was currently as hard as concrete but he didn’t have time to indulge himself.

He quickly wiped his mouth making sure there wasn’t any evidence left of what had just happened before he emerged out of the covers, he gave Inuyasha a chaste kiss, who pulled a face at the taste of himself.

“Now we must get ready my love” he said as he got out of bed and with some difficulty he managed to pull on some bottoms over his straining erection, he adjusted himself so that it wasn’t so obvious then got some of his own clothes for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha naturally had noticed his predicament “Would you like me to take care of that for you?”   
Sesshomaru shook his head “No it is fine, it will go down on its own eventually”

Inuyasha nodded “Your choice, I would have been more than happy to help”

“I know you would be. Do you want any assistance with getting up?”

“No Sessh I can manage, I’m not that huge yet”

Due to his ever increasing size it took more effort than usual to get out of bed, he did however accept Sesshomaru’s help with getting dressed as that was a lot harder than it seemed.

“There all ready, shall we go eat now Inu?”

Inuyasha looked down to his stomach then back up to Sesshomaru “Your clothes barely fit me now, I’m huge Sessh”

Sesshomaru went to him placing his hands on his hips, rubbing them lightly “You are not huge Inu, you are carrying two pups inside of you so you are just growing to accommodate them, once they are out you will soon shrink back to your tiny self. As for your clothing problem I have that in hand, I have arranged for a tailor to come after your check up”

Inuyasha relaxed a little “If you say so, at least at long last I will have some clothes that will fit me”

Sesshomaru nodded “Yes, although I have to say I do like you in my clothes but I would love to have them to myself again. I will make sure we get lots of different clothes for you in plenty of sizes for you to grow into. Now would you like to go have some breakfast before your check up and before your friends eat everything?”

Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically “God yes, I’m starving”

“I do not see how considering how much you ate last night” as soon as the words left his mouth he knew he should have said them. 

Inuyasha glared at him “It isn’t my fault I eat so much, you’re not the one with two growing pups inside them”

“I am sorry, I did not mean for it to sound nasty in any way”  
Inuyasha huffed “If you say so. Come on lets go” 

He walked towards the door with Sesshomaru close by, well slightly waddled at this stage; he did think to himself that he was lucky he wasn’t humongous yet otherwise he would defiantly be waddling.

Sesshomaru never left his side as they walked to the dining room.  
Everyone was already seated and tucking into their food, when they spotted the pair they all said their own version of a welcome, the pair returned their greetings.

Being the gentleman like always Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha’s chair out for him the pushed him in, he then took his seat beside him. He filled his plate with a selection of what was on offer while Inuyasha got what to the others looked absolutely disgusting, although they knew not to say anything if they valued their lives. 

Once everyone had finished they all left, not before confirming with Sesshomaru that they had to cover patrols, which had become a regular thing for the small group to do in recent weeks. 

Sesshomaru had replied to them that if they could do the patrols then that would be good, and that if he was ever going to do them himself then he would tell them so.

The group had agreed with him and left for their patrol duties.

He turned to Inuyasha “Now that is out of the way we should go as the doctor will have arrived by now, that is if you have finished”

Inuyasha took one more mouthful of food; quickly swallowing it before speaking “I’m done now, the little ones and me are all full” he spoke fondly as he gently patted his stomach.

Sesshomaru stood and pulled the chair out slowly for Inuyasha as he stood up.

“Let’s go see how our little pups are doing” Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

Sesshomaru smiled at him “Yes we shall”

They walked hand in hand to the room where the doctor was indeed waiting for them.

She welcomed them with a warm smiled like before “How are you doing Inuyasha?”

“I’m doing well, my morning sickness has gone but I’m getting some weird cravings, also the mood swings are a pain to deal with too”

She listened and nodded “That is all to be expected I’m afraid, it’s what comes with carrying a new life or lives in your case. Now please remove your shirt so I can examine you properly”

Sesshomaru couldn’t help but let out a possessive growl, he did not want anyone seeing his mate shirtless except for himself, he especially hated the thought now that Inuyasha was showing so much, the main reason however for his attitude was that he was instinctively showing his dominance to scare anyone who had ill intentions towards his mate. 

Inuyasha placed a hand on his arm “Calm down Sessh, we both know she’s not a threat to me and this needs to be done” 

He tried his best to reassure him even if he too did not want to show of his larger figure to a stranger but needs must.

He removed his upper layer then wrapped his arms around his middle, partly to protect the pups but mostly due to embarrassment.

The doctor tutted at him “None of that now, it’s natural to get larger and it’s nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. I am going to examine you now so I will warn you in advance that my hands are a little cold”

He slowly lowered his arms and allowed her to do what she had to do, he couldn’t help but jump when she touched him as her hands weren’t cold they were freezing.

Sesshomaru however didn’t relax, he continued to growl quietly at her, even more so when she started to touch his mate.

His behaviour earnt him a scowl from them both “Oh for heavens sake, will you stop it. I am just doing my job and if you do not behave I will ask you to leave” she scolded Sesshomaru.

“Sessh please stop, I don’t want you to get kicked out”

Sesshomaru slumped in defeat knowing they were both right and he was being a silly Alpha.

The doctor eventually finished “There all done, It’s all good news, your babies are both developing well and are healthy as are you Inuyasha”

“What about the gender?” Inuyasha asked curiously. 

“Ah well the thing is you are far enough along to tell but alas your little ones have got their legs crossed so I cannot see for you, we can always try again at the next check up”

Inuyasha pouted at that “No fair” he looked down to his stomach, gently rubbing it while speaking “Nothing but trouble the pair of you, I knew you were going to be just like your father”

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows at that “I would disagree with that, I say that they are acting more like you, stubborn” 

“If you are both finished, Inuyasha you may get dressed now. I would like to arrange one more visit before you are due; say in a month’s time?”

They both nodded as Inuyasha redressed himself.

“Thank you doctor” Sesshomaru said politely.

She simply nodded as she packed up her stuff “It is my job so no need to thank me. Goodbye and take care” she then left the room.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru “Well that was good news; I only wish we knew what we were having”

“Me too, it seems we will just have to wait to find out and in the meantime we will just have to get neutral colours for their things. By my calculations we have a few hours before your fitting, how would you like to fill the time?”

Inuyasha smirked at him “I can think of a very good way to fill it”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes “Not that way Inu, later we can do that. I suggest a nice calming walk through the garden then after that some lunch, once we do that it should be time for the last appointment of the day then we can do whatever you wish”

Inuyasha sighed “Fine, besides I could do with the exercise”

Sesshomaru offered him his hand which Inuyasha took; they sauntered at Inuyasha’s pace to the garden where they wandered around for some time enjoying the warm sun on them as they idly chatted.

Eventually they came to the familiar spot that was the fountain.

Sesshomaru sat down on the bench while Inuyasha laid himself down on it, resting his head on Sesshomaru’s lap.   
To his surprise Sesshomaru didn’t try to move him, instead he began to run his hand through his hair making him instantly relax and close his eyes, he rested his hands over his bump.

He laid there for some time enjoying the peace and tranquillity when he suddenly gasped and bolted upright making Sesshomaru jump, he looked down at his stomach with confusion on his face.

Sesshomaru looked at him concerned “What I wrong? Are you okay Inu?”

Inuyasha slowly nodded, he looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru beaming happily “I’m more than okay, here se for yourself” 

He scooted back to lean against Sesshomaru’s side then took his hands and rested them on his stomach; they waited patiently before Inuyasha gasped again as he felt movement inside followed by a rather strong kick. 

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha’s stomach with a mix of amazement and wonder “Was that our pups?” 

Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically “It certainly was, I guess they’ve finally decided to let their existence known. I think I’m about to become a punching bag for them from now on”

Sesshomaru face broke out in a huge grin, he couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss him with a kiss that was filled with love and passion.

“This is wonderful; it is so surreal to actually feel this happening. How does it feel to you?”  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes playfully “How do you think? I’m their play thing now which means I’m going to be beaten form the inside and they will most likely use my bladder as a thing to bounce on, although it’s a rather odd sensation feeling them move, it’s kind of like a fluttering feeling with the occasional kick or punch thrown in” 

Sesshomaru rubbed Inuyasha’s stomach as he listened “As long as it is not too uncomfortable then that is all good”

Sesshomaru moved his hand suddenly when one of the pups kicked out again “It seems like they are very active now they have figured it all out”

He moved to lightly lay his head on Inuyasha’s bump seeing if he could feel or hear anything “Now you two, do you not think it unfair to beat you’re mother up so much” he gently rubbed his stomach as he spoke.

That earnt him a punch where he had his head, he looked up to see Inuyasha trying to hold back his laughter. 

“That’s you told Sessh”

Sesshomaru smiled at him “It does seem that way”

He moved to sit beside Inuyasha again who resumed his previous position of laying on Sesshomaru with his hands over his stomach, the only difference was that Sesshomaru now had his own hands place over Inuyasha’s.

The pair were disturbed a short time later by a ruckus, a ruckus otherwise known as Inuyasha’s friends who were coming through the garden after they had finished patrolling for the morning. 

Inuyasha huffed when he heard all the noise; he didn’t appreciate his peace being disturbed, he opened his eyes and turned his head in their direction sending them a glare.

“Do you mind? I’m trying to relax” he snapped.

They instantly stopped talking.

“Sorry Inu, we didn’t know you were here” Miroku apologised.

Shippo bounded up to him and hopped up to sit on his legs “So how was your check up? How are the pups? Do you know what you’re having yet?”

Before Shippo had a chance to continue his bombardment of questions Sesshomaru silenced him.

“Will you shut up and stop harassing my mate”

Inuyasha looked between them “Sessh its okay, he’s just excited and curious like we are” he turned to look at Shippo “To answer you, it went well and we are all healthy and no we don’t, the pups are being difficult by hiding that from us”

Shippo looked a little down at hearing that “That sucks, I want to know whether I’m going to have nieces or nephews or both, at least you are healthy though” 

“You are now alone there Shippo, me and Inu are both disappointed that we could not find out”

Shippo nodded “All this time you’ve waited and now you are going to have to wait even longer”

“It’s good that it went well for you. We are just going for lunch if you want to join us” Sango interrupted.

Inuyasha was about to respond but his stomach rumbling spoke for him “There’s your answer”

The others chuckled “We will see you inside” Miroku said as he and Sango walked off.

Inuyasha looked down at Shippo “You too, scram”

Shippo stuck his tongue out but did get down and followed Miroku and Sango inside. 

Inuyasha sat up then got to his feet “Come on Sessh, me and the pups want food and we aren’t going to wait for you” he started walking away and was soon joined be Sesshomaru at his side.

“Please do not wander away without me; it makes me very uneasy not being beside you, anything could happen”

“Sessh you are being over the top, nothing will happen so stop worrying and being so overprotective”

Sesshomaru stuck his nose up at the comment “I am not being overprotective, I am being a responsible Alpha by taking care of you”

Inuyasha opted not to start an argument with him “Okay Sessh, I understand” in reality he did understand to an extent, although he still thought he was being over the top about it all.

They soon arrived at the dining room, they took their usual seats although Inuyasha’s now had a cushion for his back as the further along he progressed the more it hurt his back. It had been Miroku’s suggestion to use a cushion which had surprised them; they had taken his idea and had found it actually worked.

Everyone was already tucking into their food as they sat; Sesshomaru got what he wanted while Inuyasha once again piled his plate with the most hideous combination of food.

Sesshomaru and the others looked at it with disgust, he knew better than to say anything, unfortunately Miroku hadn’t learnt not to comment. 

“Have you got enough there Inuyasha and are you even sure it’s edible or even tasty?”

Inuyasha looked up from his food; his face was slowly looking more and more angry by the second.

“What’s it got to do with you? You’re not the one who’s eating it and for your information I find it perfectly edible and tasty. It isn’t my fault I’m fat and craving things” 

With that he pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, he grabbed his food and stormed off leaving the others sat there stunned.

“Thank you very much Miroku, you have just successfully upset my mate you idiot” Sesshomaru growled sarcastically as he stood up.

“Now I have to go find him, so do excuse me” he then left to find Inuyasha.

As soon as he had left Sango slapped Miroku up the back of the head.

“Ow, what was that for?” Miroku said rubbing the back of his head.

“You’re a moron; you sure know how to put your foot in it. You should never comment on what a pregnant person eats as they are very sensitive about it” Sango said angrily.   
“I get it, I never meant to upset him, how was I supposed to know he’d react like that” he mumble into his food.

“Well in future think before you speak”

“Should I go see if he’s okay” Shippo asked genuinely concerned for his friend.

“No Sesshomaru has got it covered Shippo” Sango replied politely.

The conversation soon died out as their attention turned back to eating their meal.

 

Sesshomaru found Inuyasha sitting on the steps that lead into the garden, he was currently just picking at his food and was visibly upset as he could see silent tears trailing down his face, the sight broke Sesshomaru’s heart and made his protective instincts kick in. 

He sat beside him; he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Inuyasha instantly leant into him crying harder than before.  
Sesshomaru moved the plate out of Inuyasha’s hands then pulled him into his chest letting him get it out as he gently rubbed his back.

“Shh Inu, it is okay, just let it out and you will feel better after” he said trying to comfort him.

After some time Inuyasha’s crying stopped, he pulled back to look up at Sesshomaru. 

“Sessh am I as fat and greedy as Miroku made out like I am?”

“No young pup, Miroku is a fool to say such things; to me you are truly a wonder to see”

Inuyasha nodded “I’m sorry for kicking off like I did; I shouldn’t off reacted like that”

Sesshomaru cupped his face in his hands as he wiped the remaining tears away.

“You are not the one who needs to apologise, you can react however you wish while you are pregnant, no one will hold it against you. Now I think you should finish you’re food out here in peace and then we can go get you fitted for some new clothes, does that sound okay for you?”

Inuyasha nodded slowly “Okay Sessh” in reality he had lost his appetite but knew he had to eat something; he picked his way through his food only eating some of it.

Sesshomaru said nothing, opting not to pressure him into eating more than he wished to.

Eventually Inuyasha moved to put his plate on the floor “I can’t eat any more”

Sesshomaru was a bit worried at the lack of food he had eaten “Are you sure? Surly you and the pups need more nutrition than that”

Inuyasha shook his head “I’m not that hungry, I’ll eat something later”

“Okay Inu. We should really be getting to the fitting as time is running out. Just leave the plate, one of the servants will sort it out”

He said as he got of the floor, he offered his hands to Inuyasha then helped him to his feet. He gave him a chaste kiss before turning to walk to the room where they had been told the tailor would be waiting.

They entered the room to find the tailor inside setting up his stuff.

He turned around when he heard the door open “Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru” he greeted politly.

“Good afternoon to you as well, I see you arrived early and are already ready”

“Yes I decided I’d rather be early than late, I took the extra time to set up in advance. Am I right in assuming that this fine man beside you is who I am measuring for?”

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl at him for the comment, the last thing Inuyasha needed was for him to get possessive over something so petty.

“Yes it is, Inu here is in need of a larger wardrobe now that he is progressing along nicely with the pregnancy, I would also like some clothing made bigger than what you are going to do so that he can grow into them, it saves us all the hassle of another fitting” he explained as calmly as he could.

The tailor listened to the request “I can do that for him, it will be no problem at all” he grabbed his measuring tape from his bag.

“Can you come forwards so that I can take your measurements?”

Inuyasha was reluctant to do so, he had never met this man before so naturally he was cautious, one quick look at Sesshomaru reassured him. He complied stepping forwards away from Sesshomaru. 

The tailor started taking the measurements quickly and expertly, writing down everything as he went along. He stopped when he had to measure around Inuyasha’s stomach.

“May I?” he asked being professional, he knew out of experience some people didn’t like being touched when pregnant.

Inuyasha was still unsure but nodded giving his permission to continue. He had to fight his every instinct telling him to fight or flee.

Sesshomaru on the other hand stepped forwards in a threatening manor and growled angrily, no one was allowed to touch his mates bump. 

The tailor looked up unfazed “He has given me permission to touch him, it is necessary as if I do not get the correct measurement, then I can’t make new clothes for him otherwise I wouldn’t dare to touch your mate”

Inuyasha reached out to take Sesshomaru’s hand “Sessh it’s okay, just take a deep breath and calm down, the sooner it’s done the better”

Sesshomaru did as told, he took some deep breathes and eventually calmed down enough so that they could continue. 

The tailor measured around Inuyasha’s stomach making sure not to touch him too much as he did value his life. He got a bit of a surprise when one of the pups kicked out as he took the measurements.

“Well that is new, I’ve never had an unborn pup tell me o stop touching before” he joked to lighten the mood.

Inuyasha chuckled softly at it “Clearly they want this over as much as I do”

“Don’t worry I’m almost done” he rapidly took the last of the measurements. 

“There all done, I will have it all ready by tomorrow then sent to you” he said as he started packing up.

“That will be much appreciated, Inuyasha is starting to outgrow my clothes now and I am sure he would like some loose comfortable clothing as soon as possible”

The tailor nodded “I can promise you that the materials I use are the most comfortable you will find. I bid you both good afternoon and have a good day” he said as he left.

Inuyasha moved to wrap his arms around Sesshomaru being careful of his large bump; he took a big breath inhaling Sesshomaru’s scent which calmed him down.

“I’m glad that’s over, I don’t like anyone but you touching me” he mumbled into his neck.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around him; he rubbed his back as he nuzzled into Inuyasha’s neck and began scenting him.

“You are not alone there, I wanted to tear his head of for touching you, only I can touch you like that” he growled.

Inuyasha hummed “If it wasn’t for the fact he was doing his job I may have been tempted to let you”

He pulled back and looked up at Sesshomaru, giving him a smile “Can we go cuddle in bed”

Sesshomaru smiled back “Whatever you wish to do we will. How about you go get comfortable while I ask the servants to bring us dinner in bed later on”

“Sure thing, today has been tiring and my back hurts, all I want to do is lounge in bed” he leant up to kiss his cheek before leaving, he headed straight to their room. Instead of getting in bed he opted to go have a bath in hope it would ease the muscles in his back. 

He entered the bathroom shutting the door behind him and starting running the bath, he poured a generous amount of bath products in making the bat fill with bubbles and smell divine. 

He removed his clothing and slipped into the hot water letting it ease his sore muscles. He reclined back and closed his eyes finally feeling the most relaxed he had been all day.

His peace was broken when he heard the bedroom door open then close which was soon followed by the bathroom door opening to reveal Sesshomaru. 

“Did you get it sorted?” he asked as he opened his eyes to look at him through the steam that had accumulated. 

“Yes I did. I thought you were going to bed?” he asked curiously.

Inuyasha sighed “I was but had the desire to have a relaxing bath instead, which you are now disturbing, either join me or leave me in peace” he replied as he closed his eyes again. 

Sesshomaru wasted no time in removing his own clothes; he then slipped into the water behind Inuyasha who moved forwards to give him room then leaned back against him. 

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru’s hands and moved them to place them on his stomach then placed his own hands over the top of them. 

They laid there enjoying the warmth of the water and each others company; Sesshomaru gently began rubbing his hands over Inuyasha’s stomach earning the odd kick every so often while he moved down to kiss down his neck, every so often he would nip at a spot making Inuyasha gasp in pleasure. He moved one hand down to take Inuyasha’s rapidly hardening cock in his hands and began to slowly stroke him, earning more gasps and quiet moans.

“How about we get washed then I take you to bed and show you how much I love you” he whispered into is ear making the younger shiver lightly.

“W-why would you want to do that?” he panted out.

“Because I desire you and I know that you want it as much as I do”

“But Sessh I’m fat and ugly now, how could you possibly desire me?”

Sesshomaru growled at that “No you are not, you are blossoming and beautiful, I shall always desire you. Get washed and then I will prove it to you”

Inuyasha did as he was told; he washed himself as quickly as he possibly could then with some difficulty he managed to get out, he made sure to dry himself thoroughly. He let out a yelp when Sesshomaru scooped him up; he must off got out and dried while Inuyasha had his back to him.

He carried him to the bed where he placed him down carefully, he placed a pillow under him to make him more comfortable then climbed onto the bed to straddle his hips the best he could without leaning on Inuyasha’s stomach. He leant down to capture his lips in a searing passionate kiss, he licked at Inuyasha’s lips asking for entrance which was granted allowing Sesshomaru to slip his tongue inside, he rubbed his tongue against Inuyasha’s while slowly rolling his hips down to rub his hard cock against Inuyasha’s making them both moan at the friction.

Eventually they parted for much needed air, both panting heavily.

He continued to rub their cocks together as he trailed his hands up Inuyasha’s sides to his nipples, he began to tweak and twist them with his fingers causing Inuyasha to arc up slightly and let out a moan. He continued to tease his nipples while he leant down to suck bruises into Inuyasha’s neck marking him up as he muttered ‘mine’ between each one.

“Y-yes yours, gods more please” Inuyasha begged.  
Sesshomaru smirked into his neck as he trailed kissed down to his chest where he switched his hands for his mouth. He then proceeded to nip and suck at them as well as using his tongue to lick at them, all of which caused Inuyasha to moan loudly and let out a strong of profanities. 

Sesshomaru alternated between hand and mouth on each side trying to give Inuyasha as much pleasure as possible, but not too much as he didn’t want him to cum just yet.

He moved his free hand down to grasp Inuyasha’s hard leaking cock; he stroked it a few times as he pulled away from his chest and moved straight down his body to take his hot length into his mouth in one go. He gagged slightly when Inuyasha bucked up; he placed one hand on his hip holding him in place while he started to bob his head sucking him into his mouth while using his other hand to fondle his balls, he knew he wouldn’t last long as he could feel them tightening by the second.   
All too soon he felt Inuyasha tense up and let out a shout as his cock pulsed in his mouth unloading everything he had.

He swallowed as much as he could then pulled away with a wet pop, leaving Inuyasha panting for air as he came down from his high.

“Delicious, although I know something else that is just as tasty” he smirked.

He licked the last few drops of cum from his cock making him whimper at the overstimulation. He licked his way down to suck briefly on his balls hen continued down to his slick hole.

He parted his cheeks then immediately dove in to lick up the slick that was trailing down his buttocks to his thighs, once cleaned up he moved up to lap at the source making Inuyasha keen and whine as he thrusted his hips up trying to seek more. 

Sesshomaru pulled away tutting “Patience Inu, all in good time” he went back to work licking at his leaking hole, eventually he pushed his tongue inside much to Inuyasha’s delight who let out the most delightful sounds that went straight to Sesshomaru’s now painfully hard cock, he was choosing to ignore it as this wasn’t about his needs but Inuyasha’s. 

After working him open with his tongue he pulled away only to push two fingers inside, he made quick work of loosing him up enough to take his cock.  
“S-Sessh please, s-stop teasing and fuck me” Inuyasha begged as he writhered in pleasure, his own cock now just as hard as Sesshomaru’s.

Sesshomaru removed his fingers “No I will not fuck you” he growled out.

He leant down to whisper to him “But I will make love to you” he moved his mouth to his lips kissing him with as much love as he could muster. 

He positioned himself and slowly eased inside making them both moan into the kiss as pleasure coursed through them. 

He kept pushing until he was fully seated inside him; he stayed still allowing Inuyasha to adjust to the intrusion while they languidly kissed.

“P-please move” Inuyasha said against Sesshomaru’s lips. 

Sesshomaru complied immediately, he pulled out slowly then eased back inside just as slow, Inuyasha’s slick helping a lot. He continued to go slow for a while before he increased in force with each thrust, eventually he started to speed up as he built up a regular rhythm until he was thrusting inside with some force and speed which delighted Inuyasha, which was proven by the moans failing form his lips. 

“S-Sessh harder n-now” Inuyasha demanded as he reached down to stroke his aching cock only to have his hand slapped away by Sesshomaru who growled under his breath.

“No t-touching”

Inuyasha whined but did as he was told; instead he gripped at the sheets as he started rocking his hips the best he could to meet Sesshomaru’s thrusts, moaning particularly load when his cock rubbed all the right spots inside.

Sesshomaru leaned over to bite at the unmarked side of his neck adding to Inuyasha’s pleasure.

“Y-you are wonderful, g-gods Inu s-so good” he moaned into his neck as he picked up the speed.

“Y-you make m-me feel g-good too, s-so big and f-full. Please h-harder” Inuyasha’s said between moans.

Sesshomaru couldn’t hold back any long so gladly gave into Inuyasha’s demand, he started to thrust harder and picked up the pace even more causing them both to vocalise their pleasure.

He shifted his weight so that he could reach between them to rub Inuyasha’s cock as fast as he could.

Inuyasha let out a rather loud moan bordering scream when Sesshomaru’s shifting caused his cock to rub that special place inside that made him feel wonderful. 

Sesshomaru knew what had happened so kept pounding against it. He knew he was close as he could feel his knot starting to swell fast, to the point where with every thrust it was catching on Inuyasha’s hole.

“I-Inu are you c-close? I’m going to k-knot you hard s-soon as I can not last m-much longer”

Inuyasha could only nod in response as the pleasure was now overwhelming; he was desperate to cum but needed just that extra bit more to push him over the edge.

The feeling of Sesshomaru’s knot fully swelling and being forced inside stretching him to the brink was just that bit extra he needed. With a cry he came hard coating Sesshomaru’s hand and both their stomachs with his sticky release, once finished he went limp on the bed, exhausted from their activities. 

Inuyasha cumming around his cock was the final straw for Sesshomaru who bit down on his neck as he thrusted his hips hard against Inuyasha’s then emptied his seed deep into Inuyasha’s willing hole; he slowly rocked his hips coaxing the last few drops of cum from his cock.

He held himself above Inuyasha as they both panted hard trying to get their breaths back, he eventually carefully and slowly moved them so that they were spooning, him behind with his hand gently rubbing Inuyasha’s stomach as he littered the back of his neck with little kisses.

“T-that was amazing” Inuyasha said after a few minuets of silence except for the sounds of their breathing returning to normal, all of a sudden he felt a kick which was soon followed by another one “Although I’m not sure the pups agree with me”

Sesshomaru hummed “It certainly was, then again with you it always is, although I do think this kind of sex is better than any other, as for the pups they will just have to tolerate it”

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder with a look of confusion on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Making love Inu, it is the best kind of sex and what we just did was to make love, not the usual sex we have” 

Inuyasha thought about it for a second “You are right, that did feel exceptionally pleasurable, even if I’m no longer attractive and huge now”

Sesshomaru nipped his neck hard for that making him whine “Stop it Inu, yes you may be bigger but you are just as beautiful as when we first mated, I will not hear you say untrue things about yourself”

Inuyasha looked down unsure “Really? You don’t find me repulsive”

Sesshomaru shook his head “Not at all, you are the most attractive person I have ever laid my eyes on, besides no one could make me feel like you do”

Inuyasha’s face lit up “I feel the same about you. Oh I know how to make you feel good” to prove his point he squeezed his muscles causing Sesshomaru to tense up and let out a small groan as he came again filling Inuyasha’s insides with more hot cum. 

Inuyasha let out a small whimper as he felt the warmth fill him.

“I-Inu do not do that” Sesshomaru growled quietly.

Inuyasha chuckled softly “I couldn’t help myself, I just love the feeling of you cumming inside me, anyway I know it makes you feel just as good”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes “All you think about is sex is it not? And yes it does feel good but it can be a bit much at times”

Inuyasha grinned and nodded “Sure is, I love sex with you” he said as he let out a yawn.

“The feeling is mutual” Sesshomaru noticed him yawning “Get some sleep Inu, you need it. When you wake we can have another much needed bath and then food but for now you should get some rest”

Inuyasha agreed with him, he closed his eyes and mumbled a small ‘Love you’ before he instantly fell asleep thanks to the feeling of being safe in Sesshomaru’s arms.

Sesshomaru repeated it back as he held him close still rubbing his stomach as he waited for his knot to deflate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you liked it.
> 
> I will try to update regularly but as the story progressed the chapters are trickier or take longer to write so advanced apology's for the delay.
> 
> The good news is that I do have the last few chapters planned out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha is bored and left alone for once so decides to go for a walk but all does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, Sorry this took a while, It was supposed to be finished and posted last week but things kept happening.
> 
> Usual warnings apply. New Warnings for this chapter - B X B, Yaoi, Smut, Attempted Rape, Pregnant Sex, Cum Play.  
> If you do not like any of this then please do not read.
> 
> I haven't tagged some of the warnings as I do not want to give the story away. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

It had been just over three weeks since Inuyasha’s check up and since then he had swelled up considerably, so much so that the new clothes were a snug fit now, thankfully he still had the bigger set to grow into. He hoped he wouldn’t grow any bigger as it was a nightmare for his back and feet which seemed to constantly hurt, he was lucky that he had Sesshomaru who would always be quick to help by either rubbing his sore areas for him or would run him a bath, both of which he appreciated greatly. 

Unfortunately for him Sesshomaru’s attentiveness and overprotective behaviour had started to go over the top ever since the check up and the pups first movements, he rarely left him alone and wouldn’t let him out of his sight for more than a few minuets, he couldn’t even do simple things for himself as Sesshomaru would always take over.  
To add to it both Sesshomaru and his friends would not stop touching him, Sango and Shippo were the worse for it, they were always trying to feel the pups move or wanting to speak to them. If they all didn’t stop it soon he would not be left accountable for his actions.

After a long day he didn’t mind Sesshomaru laying with him while rubbing his huge stomach and talking non stop to the pups, however it could get overbearing very quickly when Sesshomaru was always around him and fussing too much for his liking.  
He had to admit that he did like the privileges that came with being heavily pregnant such as breakfast in bed, much like he was having this morning.

Inuyasha was currently propped up in bed on the mountain of pillows that he had gathered from the spare rooms, his nesting instincts had kicked in a week after the pups had first moved, the need to build a safe and comfortable area to have the pups had driven him to collect all the spare bedding in the castle and anything else he thought would make his nest perfect much to everyone’s amusement.  
Sesshomaru however wasn’t as amused, mainly because of the fact he had to sleep on said mountain of stuff and personally he didn’t find it as comfortable as Inuyasha did but he pout up with it to keep his mate happy.

Inuyasha was delving into his huge breakfast while Sesshomaru had his head and hands on his stomach, he was gently rubbing it while talking quietly about how much he loved them and Inuyasha as well as lots of things they would do once they arrived, he would smile whenever one of the pups moved.

Eventually Inuyasha had finished, he moved to put the plate on the bedside table, the movement disturbed Sesshomaru from his spot, who quickly moved back to his original position.

“You know I could of moved that for you Inu” Sesshomaru spoke softly.

“I know but Sessh I’m not a complete invalid just yet, I can still do things even if it does take more of an effort” Inuyasha snapped back.

“I know that, I just want to make life a little easier for you now that you are so far gone”

“You mean now that I’m fat don’t you” Inuyasha replied sulkily.

Sesshomaru looked up at him “No I do not and you know it, I would never call you fat or even think it”

Inuyasha sighed “I know and I’m sorry for snapping at you, I’m just being stupid once again”

“No it is not, it is simply you’re hormones causing it all, once the pups are here it will all go back to normal” he leant up to kiss him chastely then went back to rubbing his stomach. 

Inuyasha couldn’t be bothered to respond so instead he reclined back and watched Sesshomaru litter his stomach with attention and kisses causing him to laugh whenever it tickled. It was moments like this that he enjoyed greatly, he hoped he would still get this much love and attention after the pups were born.

Their peace was broken some time later by a knock at the door.

Inuyasha sighed to himself whereas Sesshomaru growled angrily; he moved to cover Inuyasha up then shouted out.

“Enter”

The door opened up and a servant walked in nervously.

“Sorry to interrupt my Lord but an important matter has arisen” the servant spoke apologetically.

“This better be an absolute emergency to warrant interrupting me and my mate”

“It is my lord”

“Very well, I will be with you shortly, leave us” he said as he waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. 

The servant bowed then left.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha.

“I am sorry but I must go attend to this, will you be okay on your own for a few hours?” 

Inuyasha pretended to be upset at that, very convincingly as Sesshomaru seemed to fall for it.

“I understand, you can’t be with me all the time and yes I will be perfectly alright, in fact I may use the time to go sit in the garden, I could use some fresh air”  
Sesshomaru looked at him sceptically “Inu are you sure you can handle that? I do not wish for you to overexert yourself”

“Yes I am sure, if it puts you at ease I promise I will take it easy, now go see to the emergency” 

Sesshomaru sighed “Fine, do not overdo it” with that he got out of bed then dressed, once sorted he went back over to Inuyasha, he bent down to kiss him lovingly.

“I will be as quick as I can and if you are good I will bring you back a treat” he moved down to place a kiss on his stomach “And you two be good to your mother while I am gone” 

Inuyasha smiled at him “Take as long as necessary, and you know me the more sweet treats the better”

Sesshomaru stood up “I know” with that he left the room.

Inuyasha let out a relieved breath of air “I thought he’d never go” he muttered to himself. 

He had been waiting weeks for a moment to himself and finally his patience had paid off, now he had the perfect opportunity to do what he wished without his own personally protector around, breathing down his neck so to speak.

He loved Sesshomaru with all his heart, he really did but currently all he wanted to do was to kill him, all his overbearing protectiveness was driving him up the wall. The need to escape was too much and the last thing he wanted was to cause an argument with Sesshomaru over it.

He eased himself to the edge of the bed then with a lot of effort managed to haul himself up; he leaned on the bedside table for a moment before moving to get some clothes. Before getting dressed he decided it would be wise to use the bathroom as the pups were currently using his bladder as a trampoline, which he wasn’t impressed with at all, all he seemed to do nowadays was go to the bathroom. Once sorted he took his time getting dressed, in recent weeks this task seemed to be getting more and more difficult to do, it had gotten to the point where most of the time Sesshomaru had to practically dress him, that he would admit he didn’t mind as it was helpful and saved him a lot of struggling.

He left the room and waddled to the kitchen where he collected a couple bottles of water which he put into a bag along with various bits of food, the last thing he wanted was to get thirsty or hunger.

He waddled from the kitchen and to the garden with his hands rubbing his stomach as he went; he seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately. Instead of finding a nice spot to relax in he kept going, in reality he had sort of lied to Sesshomaru as he wasn’t going to the garden, in actual fact he had decided to venture outside the grounds for some much needed freedom. Ever since he had gotten pregnant he was only allowed outside the grounds if Sesshomaru or one of his friends was with him, although in recent months he wasn’t allowed outside the garden at all, Sesshomaru had deemed it too dangerous. He could understand that his mate worried but seeing the same thing every single day was making him go insane, it was not healthy for him or the pups.

After a while he had passed through the garden and was now walking through the wonderful outdoors and into the sparsely wooded area that he knew well. The freedom felt great even if he was struggling to walk with the weight of the pups, he could put up with that for a few hours of peaceful bliss outside the castle.

He knew that if he kept walking straight on he would come to a natural pool like feature which in his current condition would be perfect to bathe in as it was not very deep or cold, in fact it was not too hot either, on a warm day such as today it would be warm and very relaxing.

After what felt like an eternity he arrived at it, it had taken longer than he thought it would, that was mainly due to the numerous bathroom breaks he had to take along the way thanks to the pups, all of which had taken ages due to his size.

Inuyasha walked to the edge of the water, he looked around to make sure he was alone before striping off then slowly slipping into the water, letting out a small sigh at how good it felt.

Inuyasha had tried his best to swim but after a few failed attempts he gave up, instead opting to recline on the edge and enjoy the sun that was shining brightly.

It felt so good being outside with just the sounds of nature and no Sesshomaru or the group to constantly bother him. 

Inuyasha had been happily soaking in the sun for some time when he heard something that made him open his eyes and look around for the cause of the noise but he couldn’t see anything and there wasn’t any wind so he couldn’t really scent the air either, in the end he put it down to his imagination so he went back to relaxing. A few minuets later he heard something again causing him to sit up and look around fort he source, once again he saw nothing.

Feeling very unnerved now he decided it would be best to get out then return home.

Inuyasha pulled himself from the water which required a lot of effort and strength; he managed it after a couple of tries. He sat down to get his breath; he took a quick mouthful of water then stood up, not waiting to dry off he pulled on his clothes as fast as he could especially as he felt like he was being watched.

It was only when he was struggling to do up his shirt that he heard the sound of footsteps approaching making him look up to see a figure approaching from the woods; due to the bright sun he couldn’t see properly until they were only a few feet away from him. 

The person was not someone he knew, that only made him even more wary and nervous; he now regretted coming here alone and wished he’d listened to Sesshomaru.

The person who had approached him seemed to be a low level demon; under normal circumstances Inuyasha wouldn’t of felt threatened or afraid as even the likes of Shippo would be able to take him out, but because of how heavily pregnant he was he wouldn’t be a match for anyone, that’s what worried him so much.

He contemplated running for it but knew that was out of the question as he could only just walk, all the other ideas he had were also a no go, the only option left was to try to talk his way out of whatever was about to happen. 

“Um can I help you?” he asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

The demon smirked at him in a sickening way that made his stomach turn.

“Oh I’d say you could do just that” he said as he eyed Inuyasha up like he was a piece of prime meat ready to eat.

“I-I’m sorry but I don’t see how and I need to be go” Inuyasha said as he turned around and went to leave.

“Oh no I don’t think so gorgeous” the demon said as he grabbed Inuyasha’s arm and spun him around. 

Naturally Inuyasha tried to pull his arm from the demons grip only to fail.

Inuyasha started to panic “P-please let me go, I need to get home, my Alpha will be worried” Inuyasha tried his best to plead with him.

“Your Alpha, ha don’t make me laugh, you are my Bitch now” he spat angrily.

Inuyasha’s face hardened at that “I’m no ones Bitch, especially not yours, now release me” he growled as he tugged trying to free his arm of the demons hold.

That seemed to piss the demon of, he grabbed Inuyasha’s other arm then roughly pushed him to the floor making Inuyasha cry out in pain as he clutched his stomach protectively. 

“I think this Bitch needs to be taught a lesson in manors and pleasing a real Alpha” he snarled as he knelt down then ripped Inuyasha’s shirt open.

Inuyasha tried his best to claw at the demons face but that resulted in his hands being pinned above his head and a sharp sting to the face when the demon slapped him.

“Stupid Omega, I was going to be gentle but now I’m going to fuck you raw, that should teach you you’re place” 

The demon kept his hands in place with one hand while reaching down to tug his own pants down enough to free his hard cock which he gave a few strokes.

“See what your pretty face and body does to me, I bet your hole will take me so good, I’ll fuck you so good you will be begging for more”

Inuyasha felt physically sick at the thought, he started to struggle in earnest when the demon pulled his own trousers down.

“Help, someone please help” he shouted out as loud as possible, tears started to slide down his cheeks as he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“P-please don’t, I don’t want this, stop” he begged to no avail.

“No one is here to save you and I do not care what you want as you are just here to be fucked and bred, that’s all you are good for” 

His face shifted from angrily to calm “Although if you co-operate I may let you keep those bastard pups inside of you, however if you fight me I’ll fuck you and beat you so hard that you will have no chance of ever birthing them” he threatened him leaving Inuyasha certain that the threat was real.

Inuyasha immediately stopped struggling, hoping that it would save his unborn pups.

The demon smiled at Inuyasha’s reaction “That’s better, now you just lie there and let me have my fun”

Inuyasha couldn’t help but to cry silently as he closed his eyes and waited for what he knew was to come, he prayed that Sesshomaru would still have him after this as why would he want something so filthy as him back.

The demon ran his hands up and down his body, muttering compliments and filthy things as he did so, eventually he got bored of doing this so shifted to place his cock at Inuyasha’s entrance.

Inuyasha tensed up and forgetting the threat started to try to push him off.

“Please no, stop” he shouted as he tried once last attempt at dislodging him which resulted in him getting another slap.

“I said stop struggling” the demon repositioned himself as Inuyasha struggling had pushed him off.

Inuyasha sobbed quietly to himself, all his thoughts drifted to how stupid he was and how if he ever saw Sesshomaru again he would listen to him.   
He felt a little bit of pressure against his arse but it stopped immediately as the demon fell forwards onto him, he opened his eyes and looked up relieved to see a furious looking Sango.

Sango rushed forwards to shove the unconscious demon off him.

“Inuyasha, are you okay?” she asked genuinely concerned as she didn’t know how hurt he was.

Inuyasha shook his head as he started to curl up on himself, shock setting in.

Sango took one look at him and knew what she had to do; she carefully pulled his trousers up to cover his modesty, unfortunately his shirt was ruined so she removed the rags and some of it to tie the demon up then used what little was left to cover up Inuyasha’s upper half.

“Wait here, I’ll go get help”

Inuyasha merely nodded, too in shock from what had happened, he didn’t have the strength to do anything else.

Sango didn’t want to leave him alone but she knew that she had to get Sesshomaru. She rushed off as fast as she could, making it back to the castle in record time. 

She immediately headed for Sesshomaru’s bedroom only to collide hard with him, luckily she kept her balance. 

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her “What is the rush for? Also have you seen Inu? He is not in the garden or our room”

Sango took a deep breath before speaking “That’s why I’m rushing, it’s Inuyasha he’s been attacked and you need to come with me now” she took off running back the way she came from.

Sesshomaru didn’t attempt to stop her for an explanation, instead her ran after her, following closely behind her. She filled him in on everything she knew along the way.

They eventually reached Inuyasha who was still huddled on the ground crying softly.

Sesshomaru rushed forwards to kneel beside him; he reached out to rub his arm but withdrew it when Inuyasha flinched at the touch. 

“Inu, it is me Sessh” he whispered softly trying not to frighten him.

That seemed to work as Inuyasha slowly looked up only to then burst out into full on sobs.

Sesshomaru scooped him up into his arms and gently rocked him while trying his best to soothe him by whispering reassuring words, eventually Inuyasha’s sobs slowed down enough that Sesshomaru felt he would be able to talk to him.

“Can you tell me what happened young pup?”

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru “I-I was bathing and f-felt like I w-was being watched so I got out, t-then I w-was attacked, h-he said if I d-didn’t do what he w-wanted he would hurt me and the p-pups” he said between sniffs and hiccups, unable to continue he buried his face into Sesshomaru’s neck trying hard not to get worked up again.

Sesshomaru listened to him trying to understand what was being said; when Inuyasha nuzzled into his neck he started to rub his back trying hard to control his growing anger.

“Shh it is okay now, you are safe. Who did this to you?”

Inuyasha couldn’t say so he just pointed to where the still unconscious demon was tied up.

In all the chaos Sesshomaru hadn’t noticed the demon; he gently put Inuyasha down then rose to his feet.

“I will be right back” he said as he approached the demon.

With one swift backhanded slap the demon was awake, the moment his eyes landed on Sesshomaru he started to panic as everyone knew who he was and that he should be feared, he knew he was in deep trouble now.

“Why did you assault my mate?” he growled angrily at him.

“I-I don’t know what you mean my L-Lord” the demon stammered trying his best to think up a way out of this.  
“My mate over there, you tried to mate him, why?” he spat getting more furious by the second, he despised stupidity and he despised lower class demons just as much, so the two together was downright an insult to him, add that to the fact that it was someone of these two categories that had attacked the one he loved and soon to be mother to his pups was a recipe for disaster for the perpetrator. 

“I thought h-he was just a c-common Bitch, you know he type, someone free for anyone to have their way with” he tied to explain only to be punched in the face for his attitude.

“Does he look like some Omega Bitch to you? He is clearly mated and is carrying my pups and yet you thought you could just have your way with him, I should kill you slowly and painfully for you’re existence let alone for what you’ve done” Sesshomaru snarled and shouted at him, getting more angry as he continued, the sight to witness was truly terrifying so it would be hard to imagine what being on the receiving end would be like.

“N-no my L-Lord, he does not, I did not t-think and I am s-sorry, p-please do not kill me” the demon begged trying to get his life spared.

Sesshomaru pretended to think it over “That is very true, you did not think and for that you must be punished. Luckily for you I do not have the time to torture you” with one swift strike the demon was dead.

Sesshomaru went and washed the blood off his hands then went over to scoop Inuyasha back into his arms.

“He will not bother you anymore young one. I think we should take you home to recover from this ordeal you have unfortunately gone through” 

Inuyasha buried himself into Sesshomaru’s chest as he was lifted up “S-Sessh I can’t f-feel the pups, they h-haven’t moved for some time, I think I’ve l-lost them” he stammered as he couldn’t stop fresh tears from rolling down his face and soaking into Sesshomaru’s clothes.

Sesshomaru immediately froze, that was not what he wanted to hear, for Inuyasha’s sake he kept calm and acted as if it was nothing to fret over “I am sure that it is nothing to worry about, to be on the safe side I will send for the doctor to look you over” 

Inuyasha merely nodded as he continued to silently sob into Sesshomaru chest “I d-don’t want to l-loose them Sessh”  
“And you will not, trust me on this Inu”

He turned to Sango “Can you go get the doctor please while I return home with Inu” he asked as politely as he could.

Sango nodded “Of course I will, you just get him home” she took off running at full speed to the local village.

Sesshomaru would have run back to the castle but he didn’t want to jolt Inuyasha more than necessary so walked as quickly as he could.

 

Once back he walked swiftly to their room where he opened the door and went inside, he place Inuyasha on the bed as carefully as he could. He went to move away only to have Inuyasha’s grip on him tighten.

“Hey I am not leaving; I am simply getting you some clean un-torn clothes”

Inuyasha reluctantly let go off him as he knew he looked a mess and needed to get changed.

Sesshomaru found him some loose clothes and brought them over to him.

“Can you change yourself or do you want me to help you” he asked softly trying not to stress him out by being overbearing.

“You” Inuyasha whispered which was barely audible but Sesshomaru managed to hear it. 

Sesshomaru nodded, he removed his shredded shirt easily, the trousers he had more difficulty with but after a few minuets they were off. He quickly redressed Inuyasha in the clean clothing.

He went and put the old clothes in the hall for the servants to dispose off, they were beyond repair, also they stank of the demon.

Sesshomaru returned to the bed and got in beside Inuyasha, he gently pulled him to him chest and held him as close as possible, the close proximity to each other calmed them both significantly. 

“After the doctor checks you over and gives you the all clear would you like to take a bath? All I can smell is that wretched parasite all over you” he couldn’t help but allow some venom enter his voice when talking about the demon. 

Inuyasha nodded weakly “Only if you join me” he muttered into Sesshomaru’s chest.

“Of course, I am not letting you out of my sight ever again”

For once that was wonderful for Inuyasha to hear, after what had happened he never wanted to be apart from Sesshomaru again.

He cuddled up to Sesshomaru the best he could, he breathed in his scent which calmed his nerves a lot. 

 

A short time later there was a light knock at the door followed by it opening slowly to reveal Sango.

“Please come in Sango” Sesshomaru said. 

She walked inside closing the door behind her “The doctor is here, in fact she’s waiting outside, do you want her to come inside or wait elsewhere?”

Sesshomaru thought for a moment “In here if you would Sango” he did not want to move Inuyasha more than necessary, even if that did mean having their sanctuary invaded temporarily. 

“I’ll go get her for you” she went back outside only to return with the doctor.

“I will leave you to it” she said as she left to find Miroku and Shippo. 

The doctor approached them; she placed her bag on the floor “I have been informed of what has happened, I am sorry to hear about what you’ve been through”

Sesshomaru nodded “We are all unhappy with the situation, can you check Inu over to make sure all is well”

“I certainly can” she replied then looked to Inuyasha “Inuyasha when did you last feel the pups move?”

Inuyasha shrugged “I don’t know, at least several hours ago”

She nodded “May I examine you?” she asked knowing he may not take kindly to being touched.

Inuyasha tensed up but nodded giving his consent.

She opened her bag and removed what she needed.

“Lord Sesshomaru, can you lift his shirt up for me?”

Sesshomaru did as requested, he was grateful that Inuyasha didn’t fight him, he thought he might of done as he did not like being on display for anyone.

She moved to examine Inuyasha’s stomach; he flinched at the touch but didn’t resist her.

“Everything feels fine, I will do a few more checks to be sure though” she got more equipment out and quickly did all the other checks. 

“See that there Inuyasha, that’s your pups, they both are perfectly healthy” she paused for a moment “Unfortunately they are still misbehaving as I still cannot see their genders for you”

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both smiled for the first time in what felt like ages.

“See Inu, I said they would be alright, although they defiantly have your stubborn trait”

Inuyasha couldn’t help but to cry in relief at the news “I don’t care about genders, just that they are both well”

“I can assure you that no harm has come to them. Until the end of your pregnancy I want you on bed rest, that means that unless you need the bathroom you are not to move from here, am I clear?”

Inuyasha nodded “Absolutely, whatever you say doctor” 

She moved to pack he things away “I want you to eat and drink something, also get plenty of rest. Unless another emergency happens I shall see you when you give birth. Goodbye my Lord, Inuyasha”

They both agreed with her and bid her farewell as she left.

Once she had left Sesshomaru hugged Inuyasha “I said everything would be fine, did I not”

“You did Sessh; I’m so relieved that our pups are okay”

“So am I Inu, so am I. How about that bath I promised you”

Inuyasha hummed in response “I’d like that, I feel disgusting”

Sesshomaru eased himself out of Inuyasha’s hold resulting in Inuyasha whining, which made him chuckle.

“Inu in order to make your bath I have to move”

Sesshomaru went into the bathroom, he ran the hot water while adding various bath products resulting in lots of bubbles and a wonderful aroma filling the room, once the water level was to his liking he turned the taps off then went back to Inuyasha. He scooped him up then walked back to the bathroom, he put him down and slowly removed his clothes for him.

“There you go Inu; it is the perfect temperature so you can get in”

Sesshomaru proceeded to remove his own clothes then got into the bath. Noticing Inuyasha still stood he held out his hand for him to take. 

With the aid of Sesshomaru he climbed into the bath and sat in-between his legs then reclined against him. He let out a contented sigh when Sesshomaru began to massage his sore muscles. 

“Shall I wash you young one?” Sesshomaru asked breaking the silence while continuing to rub Inuyasha trying and succeeding in relaxing him. 

When all he got was a nod in response he grabbed a bottle of scented wash and began to rub the liquid all over Inuyasha, finally cleaning him and neutralising his scent. He moved to gently kiss along his neck making sure he was covered in some of Sesshomaru’s scent.

“Once you feel better I am going to make sure everyone will know that you are mine” he whispered into his neck.

Inuyasha let out a breathy groan “I’d love that, you making me yours, covering me in your scent, I felt filthy after that thing attacked me, I thought you’d never want to touch me again” he said with a hint of anger in his voice. 

Sesshomaru nipped his neck lightly “You are far too beautiful to not touch, whatever has happened or could of happened would never prevent me from wanting to touch you. You are my mate and I love you” he kissed his cheek softly as he couldn’t kiss him.

Inuyasha turned his head to kiss him properly “I’m so happy that I’m with you as I love you so much”

Sesshomaru hummed contently “It is funny how life turns out, is it not? I too am happy that I am mated to you, I love you too”

He finished washing Inuyasha off “There all done, you smell much better now”

He made quick work of washing himself then rose from the water, getting out he grabbed a towel then turned back to Inuyasha who was currently eyeing him up, he gave him an amused look back. 

“See something you like?” he responded as he dried himself off.

“Very much, unfortunately for both you and me all I want to do is cuddle in bed and go to sleep” he replied with a yawn as his exhaustion was setting in.

“That can be arrange, first you must eat and drink something then we can cuddle to your hearts content” he said as he emptied the bath of water, he picked Inuyasha up then wrapped a towel around him.

Inuyasha whined at that as he rested his head on his shoulder “I don’t want to eat, I just want to sleep”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, it seemed like old Inuyasha was returning quickly “Well unlucky for you, you are eating something and that is final”

Inuyasha huffed at that “I don’t want to but if it gets you to shut up then fine”

Sesshomaru smiled, happy that he was cooperating with him “Is there anything you particularly want to eat”

“No just get me something I can snack on that won’t be to heavy, I want something light for my stomach”

Sesshomaru placed him down on the bed “You get dried off and comfortable while I go get some food for us” he put on a robe then left the room.

Inuyasha patted himself dry then climbed under the covers, he spent a few minuets rearranging the pillows and bedding until it was to his liking before finally laying down.

Sesshomaru returned a short time later with a plate full of food for Inuyasha to choose from. He handed it to him then climbed in beside him after he had removed his robe.

Inuyasha picked at the food, reluctantly eating some of it, eventually after eating about half he handed the plate back to Sesshomaru.

“Is that enough?” he asked hoping Sesshomaru would now let him sleep.

Sesshomaru placed the plate on the bedside table exchanging it for a glass of water which he handed to Inuyasha who downed it immediately, not realising how thirsty he actually was.

“Yes Inu, you may sleep now” he said as he took the empty glass form him.

That was all he wanted to hear, he wriggled to get comfortable as he closed his eyes.

Sesshomaru shuffled up to him to cuddle him the best that he could with his bump in the way.

“Inu would it not be better if I was laying behind you, it is a little difficult to hold you with the pups in-between us”

Inuyasha hummed as he rolled over slowly so that his back was now against Sesshomaru’s chest.

Sesshomaru moved as close as he could so that there wasn’t any space between their bodies, he wrapped his arm around Inuyasha and rested his hand on his large stomach which he began to lightly rub, a few minuets later he felt a tiny kick which was followed by another making Inuyasha gasp and open his eyes to look down at his stomach.

“S-Sessh, the pups, they are okay” he whispered as his eyes began to fill with tears of relief.

Sesshomaru beamed at him “It seems so; I guess like you they just needed to rest, I knew they would let us know of their presence eventually”

He leaned down to kiss his stomach “Hello you two, you gave me and your mother such a fright, we are so relieved to know you are okay” he spoke softly to Inuyasha’s bump, earning him a few more kicks. 

He moved back up to kiss Inuyasha “You can relax now Inu, everything is okay”

Inuyasha let out a yawn as he closed his eyes again; within a short time he was fast asleep.

Sesshomaru spent the next few hours watching over him while still rubbing his stomach, he wasn’t particularly tired so opted to get up and go tell the others what had happened. He got up and made himself presentable before leaving quietly, he headed for the dining room as he had an inkling that’s where they would be at this time of the day.

Sure enough they were just finishing there meal so he went and joined them, he was feeling a little hungry himself so helped himself to what was left.

“I assume Sango has informed you of what has happened?”

They all nodded.

“How is he?” Miroku asked concerned for his friend.

“He is thankfully well, both him and the pups have been given the all clear and better yet is the fact that the pups have started to move again”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

“That is great news, when can I see him?” Shippo asked eagerly. 

Sesshomaru scowled at him “Not anytime soon, he is resting and does not need you bouncing all over him”

Shippo visibly deflated at that “Not fair, and I won’t jump on him I promise”

“Fine I will ask Inu but you are not to see him today” he snapped at him.

Shippo agreed reluctantly.

“Now do excuse me, I am going back to my mate” Sesshomaru stood up and left the room, he made his way back to his bedroom where he undressed and climbed back into bed behind Inuyasha, resuming the same position as before.

Surprisingly it didn’t take long before he too was asleep.

 

 

Sesshomaru awoke many hours later, all was quiet so he knew it was the early hours of the morning, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Inuyasha’s spot was empty, it made him panic inside as he hadn’t been woken and told where he was going. He felt Inuyasha’s spot to find it was still warm so he had not been gone for long. Before he had time to go into a full panic he heard Inuyasha shout out to him.

“Will you calm down, I can smell your panic from in here” his voice drifted in from the bathroom.

A minuet later he emerged “I can’t even use the toilet without you worrying can I”

 

“You had disappeared without telling me so of course I would panic when you just vanish”

“Well blame our pups for my disappearance; they cause me to need the bathroom so often”

Inuyasha held his stomach as he waddled over to the bed, Sesshomaru held open the covers for him allowing him to slip under them, however instead of getting in and laying down in his original spot he rested himself on Sesshomaru’s lap, placing his hands on his chest for support. 

Sesshomaru looked at him confused “What are you doing Inu?”

“What’s it look like Alpha” he said coyly as he slowly ran his hands up and down his chest. 

“I can see what it looks like, but why, you should be resting”

Inuyasha pouted “I’ve had enough rest, I’m horny Sessh, all I want is your big Alpha cock inside of me” he said as seductively as he could while slowly rocking his hips against Sesshomaru’s causing his rapidly hardening cock to rub against Sesshomaru’s own hardening cock, the friction causing them both to moan.

“I do n-not think you deserve that l-luxury, especially after you w-wandered off alone yesterday” he managed to get out as Inuyasha’s movements had not stopped causing him to come to full hardness within minuets.

Inuyasha whined at that “Please Sessh, I’m already so wet for you, if I don’t get what I want I will take it anyway” to prove his point he shifted forwards causing Sesshomaru’s cock to slip between his cheeks and rub against his wet hole that was already leaking slick, Inuyasha moaned softly while Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at the pleasure and tried to keep his composure.

“I-Inu, I do not think it wise for this to happen”

Inuyasha huffed “Like I care, I’m horny and pregnant so don’t you dare deny me what I want”

He reached behind to grip Sesshomaru’s cock; he placed it at his entrance then immediately sank down taking him all the way inside causing them both to moan at the sensation.

Sesshomaru’s hands went to Inuyasha’s hips to help stabilise him as he took a moment then began to lift himself up only to drop back down again then immediately lifted himself up once more, he slowly built up a rhythm until he was regularly rising and falling on Sesshomaru’s cock, letting out constant moans at the pleasure that was running through his body. 

“F-faster Inu, ride m-my cock hard” Sesshomaru groaned as he tried to keep still, giving full control to Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha tried his best to do as asked, managing to drop down harder but found it difficult to go any faster due to his larger build.

“C-can’t Sessh, It’s too m-much” he panted out, getting tired from the exertion.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his back and in one quick careful move rolled them so that Inuyasha was now beneath him, somehow he managed to remain inside him, he grabbed a cushion and placed it underneath his mate to make him more comfortable then moved his hands back to his hips while sitting up so that he didn’t squash Inuyasha’s stomach.

He pulled nearly all the way out only to thrust back inside with force, much too both their satisfaction.

Within a short time Sesshomaru had built up his thrusts to the perfect rhythm so that every thrust was fast, and hard enough to make the headboard slam against the wall, not that either of them cared as they were too lost in their own pleasure, which was vocalised for anyone passing to hear.

“M-more Sessh, f-faster harder, fuck m-me like you mean I-it” Inuyasha demanded between moans wanting more.

“Trust me I-Inu I am g-going to, it should t-teach you a l-lesson” he panted between each thrust, letting out his own grunts and groans from a mix of the pleasure and effort required.

To make his point he picked up the pace even more, slamming into him harder and faster than before so that his hips were slapping against Inuyasha’s own, so much so that he knew there would be bruises by the time they were done. 

Inuyasha couldn’t hold back the noises that spilled from his mouth, his pleasure increasing further as he felt Sesshomaru’s cock slide deeper inside of him, filling him fuller than before. He let out a particularly loud moan of pleasure and bucked up when Sesshomaru shifted causing his cock to hit his prostate, making pure pleasure surge through him, so much so that he nearly came on the spot.

“F-fuck S-Sessh, there it’s s-so good. W-want you to k-knot me, make me c-cum on your big cock, I’m close n-now” he begged him wanting to cum so badly, but wanted to wait and do it when knotted as he loved that feeling more than anything else.

Sesshomaru growled softly when he heard the filth that fell from Inuyasha’s lips “N-no Inu, that I w-will not do, y-you do not deserve it”

He let out a throaty moan when Inuyasha clenched his muscles trying to make him loose control to get what he wanted. He slapped his thigh as a warning, making him whine.

He reached down to stroke Inuyasha’s length as quick as he could trying to get him off. 

“Y-you are going to c-cum like this, without my k-knot then I am g-going to cum all o-over you, marking you as m-mine” he snarled possessively as he felt himself getting close to his peak.

Sesshomaru’s words were the last push for Inuyasha who with a cry of ecstasy stiffened then came hard, coating both Sesshomaru’s hand and the underside his stomach, once spent he stilled and laid limp on the bed, panting hard after such a powerful orgasm.

Inuyasha’s muscles clenching around his cock was almost too much to handle, before his knot could swell anymore and lock them together he pulled out and immediately took his rock hard cock in his hand and began stroking and tugging it as fast and hard as he could manage trying to reach his own high.

Seeing his mates struggle and need to orgasm Inuyasha managed to prop himself up so that he could reach down to roll and fondle Sesshomaru’s balls adding to his pleasure. 

Sesshomaru’s knot visibly expanded to it’s full size, he eyes automatically closing as he finally felt his own orgasm crash over him, with one final tug and a groan that was Inuyasha’s name he exploded, he arched his back as his cock pulsed in his hand releasing the first load of cum which coated Inuyasha’s stomach and chest in the hot sticky substance, some even managing to reach far enough to hit his face, surprisingly this all turned Inuyasha on whop let out his own sounds of pleasure. 

After about a minuet Sesshomaru’s cock finally stopped pulsing as the last dribbles of cum fell landing on Inuyasha’s soft cock. Once finished Sesshomaru’s hands resumed their movements knowing that he had another load still to be released onto Inuyasha’s naked form. 

“G-gods Inu, touch my b-balls again” he growled needing the extra stimulus despite being sensitive after his first orgasm. 

He got a big of a surprise when instead of feeling Inuyasha’s hands on his balls he felt a wet heat around his cock; he didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Inuyasha was currently blowing him. He let his head fall back and loud moans fall from his mouth signalling just how much he was enjoying what Inuyasha was doing for him. Due to his sensitivity he knew that he would cum again soon, it didn’t help that Inuyasha had started to roll his balls with one hand while massaging his knot with the other adding to the immense pleasure he was currently feeling. All too soon he felt the familiar feeling pooling down below ready to erupt at any second. 

“I-Inu pull b-back now” he warned before once again he stiffened as his cock twitched before unleashing another big load.

Inuyasha refused to pull back wanting to drink down every drop he had to offer, reluctantly he had to pull back when Sesshomaru’s cock unloaded everything he had into his mouth which was far too much for him to handle as it started to spill out from his lips, he pulled off and swallowed what was in his mouth while Sesshomaru continued to shoot his cum, because he hadn’t moved away he ended up with cum all over his face which he found strangely pleasurable, he moved back to lay down so that the rest covered his body.  
After a longer time than the first the stream of cum slowed down to a dribble again, Sesshomaru languidly stroked his cock milking what he could before opening his eyes to see the sight that awaited him.

Inuyasha looked absolutely debauched covered from his head down to his own cock in his release. He let out a soft moan at the sight which turned him on a lot, without warning his cock pulsed in his hand, spurting one last line of cum which landed on Inuyasha’s lower stomach and his now half hard cock.

“Y-you look stunning c-covered in my cum, everyone will k-know who you belong to now” he spoke between gasps for air as he tried to collect himself.

Inuyasha looked up at him licking his lips of the cum that he could reach.

“Mmm tasty. They certainly will, I like being covered in your scent and especially you’re cum, it felt so good when you came all over me”

Sesshomaru reached down and began to rub his cum into Inuyasha’s body, making sure to smear it all over as he wanted his scent everywhere. 

Inuyasha let out a small whimper “F-feels good” he reached down to rub his cock which was now standing at full attention.

Sesshomaru looked at him with raised brows “I did not have you down as being so kinky” his eyes followed his movement; he couldn’t help but watch with interest as Inuyasha started getting himself off.

“Need a hand there young pup?” 

Inuyasha smirked at him “I d-didn’t think you were either. G-god yes, make it q-quick though”

Sesshomaru growled at that “It is more a case of being possessive than kinky, you are mine” 

Any response that Inuyasha was about to say was lost as Sesshomaru bent down taking Inuyasha’s cock straight into his mouth, he did as asked quickly sucking and licking at him while returning the favour from earlier by reached down to play with Inuyasha’s own balls, he let his free hand slip down to his soaked hole to slide two fingers inside easily, he slowly fucked his hole with them while continuing to suck him with vigour.

Inuyasha thrashed about on the bed as the pleasure quickly built within him, the combination of everything happening to him was too much and all too soon he felt everything unfold inside of him “S-Sessh coming” he managed to warn before bucking up and coming hard with a strangled cry, once done he stilled finally sated.

Sesshomaru pulled off with a wet pop licking his lips clean of anything that may have escaped his lips. 

“It would seem that you too are delicious” he said with a smirk.

Inuyasha looked up through half lidded eyes “You are amazing” he reached up for Sesshomaru’s hands and placed them on his cum covered stomach “And for the record I am always yours, also I love you marking me although even if I wasn’t on bed rest I still wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow after that” he added with a chuckle.

Sesshomaru smiled at him wondering how he got so lucky “It is a good thing that I am here to help then is it not”

“Hmm, you can help by carrying me to the bathroom, I need to use the toilet, all this fun and the pups aren’t helping with my bladder, that is unless you want me to wet the bed then again that may be another kink of yours” when he got a glare in return he chuckled “Just kidding. After emptying my bladder I need a wash, as much as I love you cumming all over me it doesn’t feel as good when dry”

“As you wish Inu” Sesshomaru stood up, granted a little wobbly then he picked Inuyasha up carefully and carried him to the bathroom where he helped him stand while he emptied his bladder, once done he sat him down on the toilet while he ran a bath.

Some time later and now clean they emerged from the bathroom and returned to bed where Sesshomaru couldn’t help but to allow his hands to roam Inuyasha’s body while nuzzling into his neck trying his best to scent him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes “Sessh stop, I may be clean but your scent is still all over me, no amount of washing could remove that after our activities” 

Hat seemed to settle Sesshomaru who rested his hands on his large stomach “Sorry, I can not help it”  
Inuyasha hummed tiredly “It’s fine my Alpha, now go to sleep as you must be as tired as me, I love you” he snuggled back so that he was as close to Sesshomaru as possible.

Sesshomaru pulled the covers up over them both as he too moved so that he was flush against Inuyasha.

“I am, sleep now my Omega, I love you too”

Within minuets Inuyasha was asleep and was soon followed by Sesshomaru, all of the last day’s events finally forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems each of my chapters are getting longer than the last.
> 
> Again I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The news is though that there is only a couple of chapters to go now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha's on bed rest, unfortunately for him he suspects Sesshomaru of cheating but what's really happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally got this chapter done, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Usual warnings apply, also this chapter has some angst but not much, also this does have Smut but only at the end so if you don't like it you can avoid it.

It had been two weeks since Inuyasha’s accident and he had been on bed rest since then, he had rarely broken that rule for fear of Sesshomaru or his friends catching him, that and the fact that he had continued to swell to what felt like the size of a small house which was causing him difficulty in everyday things such as bathroom breaks. It was thanks to Sesshomaru that he was able to get to and from the bathroom and bed a lot easily than when on his own. To say he couldn’t wait until the day that the pups would be here and out of him was an understatement, he was so uncomfortable that it was no longer funny. 

The past two weeks had mainly consisted of eating, sleeping and bathroom breaks; he couldn’t find the strength to do much else.

One thing he did miss though was the intimacy between himself and Sesshomaru. Ever since his accident Sesshomaru had ceased all forms of intimacy, he was lucky if he so much as got a good morning and night kiss. Also Sesshomaru seemed to be disappearing a lot leaving him on his own throughout most of the day, he only stopped by to bring him food and drinks as well as to check in on him. 

All of this had started to plague Inuyasha’s mind, the first week he put to the back of his mind as Sesshomaru just being careful with him, but as time went by Inuyasha started to get suspicious. To him Sesshomaru’s absence didn’t make sense, he could understand if he had to attend to the odd meeting here and there but one everyday all day did not add up, especially since Sesshomaru had refused most meetings through his pregnancy unless absolutely necessary, so why was he always indisposed as of a late?

Inuyasha spend most of his time trying to think up logical explanations to why Sesshomaru would be so busy and be refusing him any form of sexual acts, that and the fact he was not spending a any time with him. 

After much thought the only thing he could come up with that mad sense was that Sesshomaru had found himself a more attractive Omega instead of himself. It surprised him that he hadn’t gone looking elsewhere sooner, he knew he wasn’t the best Omega to have, he was too strong willed and rude for a start, add that to the fact that he was now massive and unattractive, why would Sesshomaru want to have sex with him when he could get it from someone more attractive and submissive, it was obviously going to happen at some point.

By the time he had come to that conclusion the sun had almost set, all he wanted to do now was to curl up the best he could and just cry himself to sleep.

He huffed to himself as he started to sulk, he rolled onto his side with a lot of effort then pulled the covers up, closing his eyes he finally decided it was best to get some rest before Sesshomaru would return with his evening meal. 

Before he knew it he had fallen asleep as the next thing he knew he was being gently shook awake, opening his eyes he saw Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed.

“I am sorry to wake you from your sleep Inu, I have food for you, after you have eaten you can sleep as much as you want” Sesshomaru spoke gently.

Inuyasha weakly nodded, still groggy from being woken up. With the help of Sesshomaru he managed to sit up.

“This is getting tiresome, I just want them out now” Inuyasha grumbled rubbing his stomach which got him a kick in response.

Sesshomaru chuckled “So do I Inu but these things take time, with a bit of luck you only have another week to go”

Inuyasha nodded “You’re right, it’s just getting unbearable now”

“If you want after you eat or even during I can give you a back and foot massage to ease some of your discomfort”

Inuyasha’s face lit up at that “That would be wonderful, I would prefer now if you wouldn’t mind” he replied while taking the plate of food that was being handed to him.

“As you wish” Sesshomaru moved down the bed to pick up Inuyasha’s foot, he began to slowly rub making Inuyasha let out a sigh at the feeling. 

Inuyasha ate his food, every so often letting out a sigh or small moan at the sensation of his feet being massaged; it felt wonderful and was easing much of his discomfort. 

Sesshomaru kept doing his feet while he ate, when Inuyasha had fined he moved to take the plate from him to put it on the table. 

“Can you shuffle forwards for me Inu, that way I can get behind you”

Inuyasha nodded then slowly shuffled forwards giving Sesshomaru enough room to slip behind him.

Sesshomaru waited then carefully moved to sit behind him with his legs placed on either side of him. Because of Inuyasha’s size and the fact that he rarely left his room he never wore clothes unless necessary, this made it easier for Sesshomaru to massage him effectively, much to Inuyasha’s delight who reclined back a little feeling all the tension that had built up leave his body. 

Inuyasha couldn’t help but think through everything, mainly Sesshomaru’s odd behavior, it seemed very bizarre that Sesshomaru would be doing this for him if he was indeed playing away, the more he thought about it the stupider it seemed that he should be suspecting him of such things, yet at the same time he could not shake these thoughts. Eventually though he ignored these thoughts in favour of relaxing under Sesshomaru’s hands to the point where he could feel himself starting to drift off.

After some time Sesshomaru could tell that Inuyasha was starting to fall asleep so he stopped what he was doing.

“Would you rather go to sleep now Inu?”

Inuyasha let out a quiet hum, too tired to give a proper response.

Sesshomaru moved from behind him allowing Inuyasha to lay down on his side which was the best position he had found, he let him get comfortable before removing his own clothes then joining him.

Sesshomaru gave him a chaste kiss before cuddling up to him and laying a hand on Inuyasha’s rounded stomach. 

“Goodnight Inu, sleep well”

Inuyasha mumbled ‘night’ back then swiftly fell asleep.

Sesshomaru laid there for a while gently rubbing his stomach as his mind drifted to the surprise he had for Inuyasha, he knew after all he had been through he deserved one, with that in his mind he eventually went to sleep. 

 

Inuyasha woke just after the sun had begun to rise; he rolled over to find Sesshomaru’s spot empty which was no shock to him as this had been happening for the past week and a half.

With much difficulty and effort he got out of bed and struggled to the bathroom, once done he returned to bed to make himself comfortable again. 

A few minuets later the bedroom door opened revealing Sesshomaru with his breakfast.

Sesshomaru approached the bed to place it on the bedside table so that he could sit down beside him.

“Good morning Inu, did you sleep well?”

Inuyasha hummed as he struggled to pull himself upright “Very well, which is surprising considering my size, I guess I’m one of the lucky ones”

Sesshomaru assisted him with sitting up before handing him his breakfast.

“That is good to hear; yes overall you are having an easy pregnancy which makes us both happy”

Inuyasha tucked into his food eagerly “I don’t know what I would’ve done if it had been any worse, this is the worst bit for me, being stuck in bed”

Sesshomaru smiled softly “I know and soon you will not have that issue”

Inuyasha nodded as he finished his breakfast then handed the plate back to Sesshomaru so that he could lay back down, the closer he got to his due date the more comfortable it was for him.

Sesshomaru gave him a kiss on the head then stood up “I must be going now, I have important business to attend to, I shall check in on you later”

Inuyasha couldn’t help but scoff at that “Business indeed” he muttered but it was still loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. 

Sesshomaru frowned slightly “What was that Inu?”

Inuyasha huffed “You heard me; I know exactly what you mean by that”

Sesshomaru’s frown deepened genuinely confused by Inuyasha’s sudden mood swing “Pray do tell, what are you on about young pup”

Inuyasha scowled at him “You’ve got someone else haven’t you, that’s your business”

Sesshomaru’s frown morphed into disbelief, trust Inuyasha to jump to all the wrong conclusions “I assure you I do not know of what you are on about”

Inuyasha’s face slowly shifted to one of anger “Sure you don’t” he shouted then rolled over to face the wall “Why don’t you go back to your pretty little bitch, I’m sure they are much better than me, I’m just surprised it didn’t happen sooner”

Sesshomaru sighed; he knew that there was no point in trying to have a rational conversation with him when he was like this.

“I will see you later, when you have calmed down I promise top explain all to you” with that he left the room to go do what he needed to.

When he heard the door click shut he couldn’t stop the tears from falling, to him what he had heard as good as confirmed what he suspected all along, either way it didn’t stop the pain it caused him as he truly loved Sesshomaru with all his heart.

After what seemed like hours he drifted of into a restless sleep.

Some hours later he was woken by someone gently shaking him, he opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru.

“What do you want?” he growled. 

“I have brought you lunch, also I promised you an explanation did I not” he spoke softly trying to keep the situation as calm as possible.

Inuyasha glared at him “Not hungry and there’s nothing to be said”

Sesshomaru sighed to himself “You need to eat, if not for yourself then at least for our pups, as for talking there is much I need to say”

Inuyasha admitted defeat “Fine, help me sit” he asked reluctantly knowing he couldn’t do it on his own.

Sesshomaru eased him up gently then handed him his food.

Inuyasha took the food “Speak then”

“I will but please do not interrupt”

Inuyasha shrugged as he started to eat “I promise”

“Good, firstly I am not sleeping with anyone else, I promise you that”

Inuaysha scoffed but remained quiet.

“Inuyasha my love, I do not want anyone other than you, that is I mated you and no one else”

Inuyasha couldn’t keep quiet any longer “Then why have you gone off me? Ever since you know when you haven’t touched me at all and you barely cuddle me or even speak to me, do I repulse you that much?” he butted in getting a little upset at it all. 

Sesshomaru sighed, he shuffled closer “That was unintentional I assure you, I have been busy is all. If I knew this was how my actions were making you feel I would have done something about it. As to why I’ve been so busy it is better if I just show you”

Inuyasha looked at him confused “Show me? If you do not have someone else then what other reason could there be for you being busy”

“You will see shortly, first finish your lunch”

Inuyasha nodded, his curiosity peaked now and his suspicions were decreasing. He finished his lunch in record time.

“Done, now show me”

Sesshomaru nodded, he stood up from the bed and quickly cleared up then gathered some clothes for Inuyasha, he then returned to the bed.

“Am I allowed to dress you?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes “Well I can hardly do it can I” 

Sesshomaru nodded, he dressed him as quickly as he could then helped him move to the edge of the bed.

“Do you think you can manage the small walk to what I need to show you or would you like to be carried?”

Inuyasha looked up at him “I think I can handle it, with your help that is”

With Sesshomaru’s assistance Inuyasha managed to get to his feet.

He linked one arm with Sesshomaru’s then rested most of his body weight on him while using his free arm to wrap it around his midsection “Lead the way”  
He cradled his stomach as he slowly waddled out of the room and down the corridor, Sesshomaru leading the way but going at Inuyasha’s pace until they stopped in front of one of the unused bedroom, this confused Inuyasha. 

“Sessh why here?”

“You will see, now close your eyes for me”

Inuyasha looked at him skeptically but also nervously, though after a moment he did as asked.

Sesshomaru opened the door then guided him inside.

“Okay Inu, you can open your eyes”

Inuyasha opened his eyes to take in his surroundings; he let out a gasp of surprise at what he saw.

“S-Sessh, did you do all this?” he asked as he started to well up. 

Sesshomaru smiled at him “Me and your friends to be exact, I am sorry for ignoring you but with the pups imminent arrival I knew we needed to get somewhere done for them, I do hope you like it”

“L-like it, I love it. Oh Sessh I am so sorry for accusing you of those terrible things” he said turning to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru kiss his head “No need to apologise, I should not have been so secretive, I just wanted it to be a surprise for you. It still needs a few finishing touches doing to it; luckily your friends have offered to do them so that I can spend time with you”

Inuyasha nodded as he slowly went around the room taking in the beautiful decorations and furniture, it was all done in a mix of colours to keep it as neutral as possible, he finally stopped in front of the pups cot which was plenty big enough for them both.

Sesshomaru came up behind him to rest his head on his shoulder while gently rubbing his stomach.

“I can see that you like it, I do hope though that everything is to your exact preference, if not I can make some changes. I just didn’t tell you as I wanted to save you the trouble and stress by doing it for you”

Inuyasha turned around in his arms to kiss him “It’s perfect how it is, if anything it’s like the final puzzle piece fitting in, this confirms we are actually starting a family together”

“That we are, shortly this room will be in full use, alas along with that it will mean many sleepless nights”

Inuyasha chuckled softly “I’m sure we will be fine, it just means that we should make up for everything before they arrive”

Sesshomaru nodded “Yes we will”

Inuyasha smiled up at him “As much as I’d love to stay here all day it is very uncomfortable for me to stand for so long”

“As you wish young pup” like before he looked his arm with Inuyasha’s and assisted him back to their bedroom. 

Once inside he assisted him in sitting on the bed then helped him in removing his constructive clothing.

Inuyasha mumbled a thank you as he lowered himself down so that he was laying down, he let out a sigh of relief at finally having the pressure lifted from his back and feet relieved.

Sesshomaru removed his own clothing, making sure to put it away neatly; he then turned around to take in the sight before him.

Inuyasha was currently watching his every move with a lustful gaze; his desire was evident when Sesshomaru’s eyes wondered down his body to take in the sight of his already fully erect cock. 

He raised an eyebrow at him “Really Inu, is that all you ever want?” 

Inuyasha smirked back as his eyes raked over Sesshomaru’s body “Of course, how about we make up for lost time?”

Sesshomaru grinned back as his own cock started to take an interest in proceedings “I like the sound of that, although do you think it is safe to have sex so close to your due date?”

Inuyasha shrugged “Don’t know, don’t really care. Right now all I care about is having your cock in me, Alpha” he knew that would get the desired effect.

Sure enough he got the reaction he wanted when Sesshomaru growled then stalked over to the bed.

“If you want my cock then who am I to deny you that, one condition though and that is that I will take the risk of knotting you”

Inuyasha whined at that, he knew Sesshomaru had a point “Okay Sessh, now hurry up and fuck me”

Sesshomaru tutted “Patience Inu, and I will not just fuck you, I am going to worship you like you deserve to be” he knelt at the bottom of the bed and slowly made his way up so that he was between his legs, he then began to run his hands up and down his stomach while kissing up his legs and thighs making Inuyasha wriggle and moan beneath him and that was without even trying. He moved up to tease Inuyasha’s nipples, he began to gently roll and twist them, at the same time he started to lick up and down his leaking cock causing Inuyasha to cry out in pleasure.

“P-please Sessh, stop t-teasing and just f-fuck me” Inuyasha begged as he continued to squirm.

Sesshomaru ignored him in favour of continuing his actions for a while longer before moving away from his cock and up his body to take one bud in his mouth to swirl his tongue around it making it harden, while he continued to play with the other, he eventually alternated to the other one giving it the same treatment. After a while Sesshomaru pulled away finally deciding to stop teasing him.

“Roll onto your side for me young pup”

Inuyasha eagerly complied as quickly as he could.

Sesshomaru got a cushion and placed it under his stomach for his comfort, he then moved behind him, he used one hand to reach around Inuyasha’s to his stroke cock making him hiss as pleasure ran through him, with the other hand Sesshomaru reached down to his arse which was now covered in slick. Satisfied at that he inserted two fingers into him and began to work him open making him writher and moan more.

After a short time Sesshomaru added a third finger while speeding up his strokes.

“S-Sessh no m-more, I’m c-close now” Inuyasha panted out as he could feel himself getting closer to his release.

Sesshomaru continued on regardless, he bent his fingers successfully finding that sweet spot making Inuyasha see stars as pleasure washed over him, he bucked forwards into his hand as he came hard coating Sesshomaru’s hand with his sticky release.

Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers then lifted his hands to his face to lick them clean.

“Mmm Inu, so sweet, I can never get enough of you”

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at him, mouth agape as he took in the site while trying to get his breath back.

“P-please, I want y-your cock now” he quietly asked.

Sesshomaru finished licking his hands clean, he then moved to lay behind him, he lifted Inuyasha’s leg to rest it over his hip so that he could get closer and better access, he slid closer so that his own leg slid between Inuyasha’s causing it to rub against his balls making him whimper softly as his cock was quickly hardening again. He reached down to grip his cock giving it a few stroke before positioning it at his entrance, he rubbed the tip against his hole making them both groan at the sensation, he then moved his hands to grip his hips and rocked his hips forwards trying to push inside only for his cock to slip due to the excessive slick causing it to slide in-between Inuyasha’s cheeks making them both moan, he tried a few more times only to get the same result each time.

Getting frustrated now he moved one hand to grab his cock to guide it inside, this time he finally managed to breach the tight ring of muscles, letting out a mix between a sigh of relief and a moan of pleasure at the feeling of finally being inside his slick heat. After a moment he finally slid the rest of the way inside until his balls were now flush with Inuyasha’s arse. 

“F-fuck Inu, so tight” he growled through gritted teeth before he slowly pulled out only to push back inside making them both moan, he repeated the movement over and over for several minuets until he finally started to build the momentum so that he was now thrusting inside with a steady rhythm.

After a while of building everything up he felt Inuyasha start to rock back trying to get more, he lent down so that he could nip and nibble at his neck making him whimper and moan more beneath him.

“M-more, go f-faster, I won’t b-break” Inuyasha demanded between moans.

For the first time Sesshomaru complied with his request, he picked up the pace significantly so that he was now thrusting into his with enough force to rock them both and to make his balls slap against his arse with every thrust forwards but he still kept it as gentle as he could, to him this wasn’t fucking, this was him making love to his mate.

He knew he wouldn’t last much longer as he could feel his knot start to swell at a fast rate.

“I am c-close now Inu” he muttered into his neck, at the same time he reached around to stroke him rapidly.

Inuyasha continued to rock back and moan loudly, even more so when Sesshomaru started to stroke his cock, he knew he too would not last long.

“I’m c-close too; need just a b-bit more”

Knowing exactly what would push him over the edge he moved to bite down on his neck causing him to still as he came for the second time, once again spilling himself over Sesshomaru hand and his own stomach. 

Inuyasha clenching around him was the final push for him, making sure not to knot him he pushed inside as far as possible then he too unleashed his load emptying everything he had inside of him with a moan, filling him up with his hot cum. 

He finally stopped cumming a minuet later, surprised by the length of his orgasm and the dealing of a sticky mess covering his cock and knot he couldn’t resist looking down to see the messy spillage they had caused. Considering how long it had been since they last had sex and the fact he hadn’t knotted him it shouldn’t off surprised him too much.

After a waiting a few more minuets to get his breath back he finally pulled out with a slight hiss at the over stimulation, he couldn’t help when his cock twitched and spurted one last string of cum which landed on Inuyasha’s backside and hip, making them both let out soft moans at the feeling.

“I hope you’re done as I’m shattered” Inuyasha mumbled.

“I believe so, you sleep and I shall clean up the mess”

Finally free he looked down to fully survey the mess they had made, which was a lot. Deciding it was best to clean up he rose from the bed slightly wobbly but managed to make his way to the bathroom where he retrieved a wet cloth then returned to quickly and gently clean Inuyasha up then himself. He returned the cloth to the bathroom then went back to bed where he resumed his previous position of spooning behind Inuyasha, he hummed happily at the contact.

“That felt amazing, I missed this” Inuyasha mumbled drowsily.

Sesshomaru placed a kiss to his cheek “Me too Inu, I am sorry for neglecting you, I hope I have made it up to you”

“It’s okay Sessh and yes most defiantly”

Sesshomaru settled down at hearing that, he pulled the covers over them then cuddled up to him resting his hands on his stomach.

“At least I am forgiven. I think I am going to join you in having a nap before our evening meal”

Inuyasha just hummed in response as he drifted of to sleep, feeling the most relaxed and happy he had in days.

Sesshomaru watched over him for a little while before going to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked it, Only one more chapter left now so you know what that means, here come the pups.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups finally arrive, How will it all turn out? And will there be any surprises in store?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is at last, the final chapter, I hope you like it.
> 
> Usual Warnings apply - Mpreg, Birth, B X B. If you don't like then don't read.
> 
> Be kind to me as I literally made this up as I went along, I don't have much of a clue when it comes to birth.

It had been over two weeks since the nursery had been unveiled and eventually completed, much to everyone’s delight, well everyone’s except Inuyasha’s as he wanted it to be in use by now especially since he was now a week overdue. 

Everyday that passed he hoped that the pups would come but unfortunately for him and everyone else they seemed to like being where they currently are.

Everyone except Sesshomaru had given the expectant Omega space, mainly because the more overdue he became the more upset and snappy he was being, they couldn’t really blame him though as they knew it must be very frustrating. 

It didn’t help that the village doctor was now staying at the castle and giving him regular check ups, he did not like all the prodding and poking she was doing but he knew it was necessary.

Since passing his due date she had given him a list of suggestions of things he could try to induce his labour. 

So far he had tried spicy food, short walks and hot baths. The only thing he hadn’t tried was sex, not that he hadn’t begged Sesshomaru to no end but every time he would say no to him. He could sort of understand why Sesshomaru refused him, yet at the same time the need to hurry things along were making him extremely cranky and it did not help that he couldn’t even pleasure himself thanks to the size of his stomach.

He was now on day eight of being overdue; he had woken up as grumpy as ever, still not impressed at the lack of activity, that and the fact he felt a bit unwell. He did his usual routine of bathroom then breakfast al aided by Sesshomaru who was being as patient as ever with him.

Sensing Inuyasha’s foul mood and discomfort he carefully spoke so not to anger him “Are you feeling okay Inu, you seem a littler peaky and look slightly pale?”

Inuyasha shook his head “No I’m not, I’m fed up and to add to it I don’t feel too good”

Sesshomaru subtly sniffed the air, Inuyasha’s scent did smell a bit funny compared to usual, there were only two possibilities for it, one was that he was indeed ill and the second was that the pups were finally on their way.

“Do you mind if I scent you?”

Inuyasha shrugged “Do what you want Sessh”

Sesshomaru moved so that he was hovering above Inuyasha, he slowly worked his way down inhaling his scent until he was above his lower stomach; he inhaled deeply taking in as much as he could, as he suspected this was the source of the scent change. He rose to look at Inuyasha with a smile. 

“You may be pleased to know that the pups are on the way, that is why you are feeling unwell”

Inuyasha sighed in relief “Finally, it’s about time”

Sesshomaru nodded “I agree, maybe a hot bath will hurry it along now that it is actually happening” 

“I’d like that Sessh”

Sesshomaru rose to go to the bathroom where he ran the water and made sure it was not too hot. He then returned to Inuyasha, he picked him up and carried him to the bath where he gently lowered him in.

“Would you like for me to join you?” 

Inuyasha sunk into the water closing his eyes as the warmth helped to relax him “Of course I do Sessh” he mumbled.

Without another word Sesshomaru slipped in behind him.

Inuyasha reclined back so that he was now resting on Sesshomaru’s chest, he let out a small sigh as he finally felt at ease. 

Sesshomaru rested his hands on Inuyasha’s stomach “Just think Inu, soon our pups will be here”

Inuyasha hummed in response “I know and I can not wait, the only thing is that I am not looking forwards to the getting them out part”

“I understand that it must be a scary thing for you but I will be there every step of the way, you are not going through it alone” he said trying to reassure him. 

Inuyasha looked up at him “I know and that helps knowing that”

The pair laid there enjoying the warmth and each others company for what felt like hours until the water started to cool down.

Sesshomaru was the one to break the comfortable silence “Inu I think it is time to get out now, I would not want you to get cold”

With that he got up and out of the bath, he pulled the plug to drain away the water as he dried himself off.

Once dry he grabbed a fresh towel then went to pick Inuyasha out of the bath.

“Before you take me back to bed I have the urgent need to pee” he said as he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru’s neck.

Sesshomaru transferred him to the toilet; he wrapped the towel around his shoulders then went to leave the room, he stopped when he heard Inuyasha let out a small gasp and at the same time he heard a gush of water, he turned back around to see Inuyasha sat with a look of shock on his face.

“I er I think my waters just broke”

“I will take you back to bed then I will go get the doctor for you”

Inuyasha nodded, he cleaned himself up then allowed Sesshomaru to carry him back to bed, to his nest where he would eventually give birth.

Once back in bed he started to adjust the many cushions and pillows to his liking then dried himself off.

“I will be right back Inu” Sesshomaru said as he left to get the doctor.

 

During the minuets that Sesshomaru was gone Inuyasha had busied himself by rearranging the bedding until he was satisfied that it was a good nest for his pups to arrive in.

When Sesshomaru returned with the doctor in tow he found Inuyasha trying his best to relax in his now perfect nest. He went and sat beside him.

“Comfy young one?” he asked softly.

Inuyasha nodded “Very, although I do wish this would hurry up”

“Not long now, the doctor is here to see to you now”

The doctor was currently setting up her things and getting what was needed as the spoke, once done she approached the bed.

“May I examine you Inuyasha?” 

Inuyasha reluctantly nodded knowing that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

He couldn’t help but wince slightly at the examination but he bared with it.

“Right all done, your progressing as expected, give it a few hours at most and you should be in full labour”

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both nodded.

“Until then I suggest you spend the time eating, sleeping and drinking plenty of water, I will check in every half and hour unless I’m fetched”

Again they nodded as they watched her leave. 

“Can I get you anything Inu?”

Inuyasha shook his head as he settled down.

“No, I think I’m going to try to get some sleep” 

“That is quite alright, you need all the rest you can get”

Inuyasha hummed as he drifted off to sleep while Sesshomaru watched over him.

 

 

As said the doctor did do half hour check up which required Inuyasha to be woken up much to his disappointment, and each time he put up with it all including all the never ending questions. With each check up he was getting closer to being in full labour which he was thankful for as the longer it took the more discomfort he was in.

Somehow though each time after his check up he managed to fall back to sleep, he didn’t know how he could sleep through the twinges but was grateful for the sleep.

 

It wasn’t until a few hours later when the discomfort became too much that it prevented him from catching any more sleep, instead he opted to pace or in his case waddle around the room while cradling his stomach, whenever pain shot through him he would stop and take deep breaths. Sesshomaru opted to stay sat on the bed as the first time this had happened he had tried his best to fuss over him to help him only to be snapped at for being overbearing, in turn he had learnt to wait until he was asked for.

Inuyasha eventually stopped pacing when the doctor came in to do another check up; he sat on the bed and patiently went along with it.

Once finished she looked at the soon to be mother “Well you are fully dilated so when the next contraction starts you can push, it might help it you propped yourself up for this part” she addressed Inuyasha before turning to Sesshomaru “It might be better if you sit behind him for support or you could stay at his side”

Inuyasha nodded, he leant against the headboard then grabbed Sesshomaru’s hand “I want you behind me Sessh, I want you to support me please” Inuyasha begged as he felt a contraction start.

Sesshomaru was a surprised at the request as he felt certain that he would have been kicked out of the room by Inuyasha. He did as asked and sat behind him so that he helped prop Inuyasha up, he held on of Inuyasha’s hands in his own and placed the other on his stomach.

When Inuyasha felt the contraction hit followed by the urge to push he did just that, he squeezed Sesshomaru’s hand hard as he bared down and pushed with all his might, eventually stopping for air not realising he had held it. 

Sesshomaru spoke words of encouragement all the time while bearing with the pain in his hand; he knew that Inuyasha was in much more pain than him even if he was trying hard not to let on.

Inuyasha breathed deeply until he felt the need to push again, he then stopped once again to get his breath back.

This continued for some time with Sesshomaru being supportive even if Inuyasha was quietly cursing him under his breath, it was hard for him not to laugh at what Inuyasha was saying but knew it would be unwise to do so. 

Eventually the doctor spoke up “I can see the head Inuyasha, a few more big pushes then we will have your pup out”

Inuyasha nodded as he started to push until he felt the head slide out, he took a small break before pushing with all his force until he felt his pup slide free and let out a healthy cry.

Inuyasha flopped back again Sesshomaru; he looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

“You did it my love; you have given us our first pup” Sesshomaru spoke equally as emotional.

“Would you like to cut the cord my Lord?” the doctor asked.

Sesshomaru was up as quickly as he could without jostling Inuyasha; he cut the cord then waited for the pup to be cleaned before being handed his newborn pup wrapped in a fluffy towel. 

He spent a moment looking at his pup before going to Inuyasha “We have a son Inu, he looks just like you with his gorgeous ears and lots of hair” he said as he gently placed the pup into his arms to hold.

“He’s beautiful Sessh” Inuyasha said as he looked at their pup with pure love. It didn’t last long before Inuyasha winced and quickly handed him back to Sesshomaru. 

“That’s your second pup, it seems very eager to join their brother” the doctor commented as she went about doing what she had to do.

Sesshomaru nodded as he sat next to Inuyasha, he held his hand with one hand while holding the pup with the other.

 

A short time later the second pup was finally born “And here’s pup number two, congratulations you have another little boy” the doctor said as she once again let Sesshomaru cut the cord then hold him along with his brother.

“Let me see him Sessh” Inuyasha said softly, now completely exhausted from hours of labour. 

Sesshomaru smiled at him as he handed him their pup.

“Oh Sessh, he’s the double of you with his cute little pointed ears and markings, I can’t believe we have two gorgeous pups” Inuyasha said emotionally.

“Hold on you two” the doctor said with some amusement in her voice.

They both looked at her confused until Inuyasha felt a twinge of pain; he looked at the doctor for an explanation while Sesshomaru took the pup back.

“It seems like today is full of surprises, prepare to meet pup number three”

They both looked at her in complete shock and surprise.

“P-pup three” Sesshomaru stammered out, not quite believing what he had just heard.

“I’m only supposed to be carrying twins” Inuyasha said in disbelief and a slight bit of panic, he wasn’t prepared to have twins let alone triplets.

“Well it seems you have a very virile mate, that and this little one must have been hiding behind their brothers”

Inuyasha blushed a little but nodded knowing what to do. Almost half an hour later their third and to both of their relief final pup was born. Sesshomaru handed one of the pups to Inuyasha then cut the cord with some help from the doctor who then handed him his pup.

“Inu we have another boy, he’s the perfect mix of us both” he said as he brought the little runt to him.

Inuyasha took him from Sesshomaru and finally began feeding two of the pups who happily suckled from their mother.

The doctor did what she had to do then packed up her stuff.

“I will stay here a while longer to keep an eye on you and the pups then I will return to the village. One piece of advice for you both, think twice before you mate again otherwise you will find yourself in this situation again and I suspect with the same amount of pups if he’s as productive as I think he is” she said with a laugh as she went to the door “Shall I let your friends in?”

Inuyasha blushed at what she had implied but kept his focus on his pups.

“Yes please” Sesshomaru replied as he could see Inuyasha was too busy feeding two of the pups while he held the third.

She nodded as she left, a moment later everyone came in.

They all smiled and oo’d and ah’d at the sight.

“They are all so adorable, it kind of makes you want one of your own” Sango gushed.

“What do you expect when their mother is the most beautiful person in the world” Sesshomaru replied with pure pride.

“I thought you were only supposed to be having twins?” Miroku stated confused as to why there was three pups.  
“That’s what we both thought but surprise we have three instead of two” Inuyasha said as he switched one of the pups with Sesshomaru so that the other could get his share.

“Can I hold one? Pleeese” Shippo asked excitedly as he bounced on the spot.

“No you can not” Sesshomaru growled protectively, not liking the thought of anyone other than him and Inuyasha holding any of their pups.

“Not now Shippo, maybe another time” Inuyasha responded trying to calm the situation.

Inuyasha let out a yawn as he felt his eyes getting heavy “I’m sorry guys but can you go now, I’m exhausted and the pups need to be put to bed”

They all nodded as they said their goodbyes and left.

Inuyasha let out another yawn “Can you put our pups to bed, wow out pups that seems odd to say”

Sesshomaru smiled warmly at him “I know Inu, we finally have our pups. Yes for you anything” with some careful placement he managed to carry all of the pups to the nursery and put them in their cot which was thankfully big enough for them all.  
He couldn’t help but stand and watch them all snuggle together for a while before returning to Inuyasha. 

“How do you feel my wonderful mate” Sesshomaru asked out of consideration and to see if he could do anything for him.

“Very sore, tired and strangely very good. We have our pups at last Sessh” he mumbled sleepily.

Sesshaomru smiled happily at him as he got into bed behind him and cuddled him close “That is all to be expected as you have just given birth to three healthy pups, now you really should sleep as in a few hours our pups will want another feed and unfortunately for you I can not nurse them, I will however see to their other needs and even get them for you when you are ready to nurse”

“The joys of being an Omega, it would be helpful if you could nurse them as it’s going to be hell on my chest until they are older” Inuyasha replied slightly jokingly.

Sesshomaru looked at him from over his shoulder “But you do it so well, you look beautiful when our pups are suckling from you, it makes me kind of jealous to know that they will be getting all the attention for some time but I would not change it for the world” 

“If you are trying to get back into my good books or more likely me then dream on Sessh as that is not happening for some time, I do not want to be carrying any more pups for some time. Now let me sleep”

Sesshomaru chuckled at him “As you wish my wonderful Omega”

Inuyasha hummed “Good night Alpha, I love you”

“I love you too, my perfect Omega” he replied back as he watched his mate and now mother to his three gorgeous pups fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done, I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I would upload everything in one go but I feel guilty for waiting so long before starting the sequel so here's chapter one now.


End file.
